


There's Just Something About Mr. Way

by Frnkenstein



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dom/sub, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, student!Frank, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnkenstein/pseuds/Frnkenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a disenchanted 17 year old high school student who struggles with his sexuality and ADHD and has a very uncertain future. Then his old art teacher gets replaced by the young and insanely hot Mr. Way who helps deal with his troubles, then their relationship starts to get dangerous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Certainly Not a Good First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: This is pure and utter fiction*
> 
> So, I haven't written anything like this in about a year and it was done out of late night boredom, so I'm sorry this chapter couldn't be longer! I hope you enjoy it and please comment your thoughts :)

Frank never had a good attention span; he would lose interest most activities quickly and move on to the next thing even as he surpassed childhood and went into adolescence . Nothing much excited him for more than 20 minutes and this had instilled a sort of restlessness deep within him and he would often just act up for the sake of it. Most people’s parents called it ADHD, but Frank’s parents called it him being a little shit. Even now, at the precarious age of 17, Frank didn’t really know what he was doing with his life, or who he really was. He had tried video games, guitar, karate, comics – hell he had even tried dancing – but nothing stuck. No hobby sparked passion within him. He done sports, but sports was just an outlet for his endless energy for Frank, he did not feel strongly about it. In fact, Frank didn't feel strongly about anything much apart from the burning hatred he had for high school and the burning love he had for hardcore punk. Frank couldn't imagine doing much else with his future than providing vocals for a punk band (he didn’t have to learn how to play anything and he could just thrash about and a lot of hardcore front-men can’t sing anyway, he thought) so if that was the case, why the fuck was Frank sat in an English lesson listening to Miss Harper drone on about fucking Hamlet? It pissed Frank off. Everything pissed Frank off. The fact that he wasn’t even in a band because he didn't know punks who played pissed Frank off. He felt the level of dissatisfaction in his life that was normal but still nonetheless worrying of a young adult. Alongside that, Frank was bisexual. It was something he had known from a young age and this was something he felt people wouldn't understand, for how could a child comprehend their own sexuality, right? Wrong. I suppose it was right in a sense, nothing is sexual as a child but somewhat ‘romantic’ feelings can be felt. Frank had felt these ‘romantic’ feelings towards boys since he was about 7 years old but it was always something that he had pushed to the back of his mind. It was only when he was 13 that he had to really confront these feelings and his hormones where beginning to kick in and he began to notice that he wanted to have sex with boys. Frank had never told anyone about his sexuality, not his friends, not his mom, and certainly not his father. As a boy with not many friends anyway, he didn't want to risk losing them. Ray was a cool guy, but Bob was a bit unpredictable and violent and they were both really butch and you couldn't be emotional around butch guys. Frank wasn't feminine himself but he was short and pretty scrawny. This is something he tried to make up for with his shaved sides in his hair, he still kept his middle bit long enough so he had a bit of a Danzig fringe thing going on (if he wanted to) but he positioned his fringe so it curled round his eye instead, emphasising it. To put it in short, Frank wasn't the type of guy who people would look at and assume things and he was thankful for that. He could go through school under the radar… well almost, he did have a reputation for being hyper active and the senior year punk but that was all the reputation he had managed to accumulate in his 3 years of high school.

As soon as the bell rang, Frank practically jumped out of his seat and made his way as quickly as possible out the door. He was timetabled for art next and there was no fucking way he was going to art. He used to find it fun but now it just bored him – like everything else he once held dear then discarded onto the trash pile of his former hobbies. Instead, Frank slipped out of the building and hid round the back of the drama block, where no one really passed, for a smoke. His cigarettes were cheap, nasty and foreign, but cigarettes were cigarettes to Frank and he smoked them gladly. It wasn't long however until he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, Frank tried to throw the stick away and stomp it out but it was too late, Mr Jameson, just some other asshole with a little more authority than regular teachers, had turned the corner and caught him.

‘Mr. Iero! Smoking on school premises and skipping class, are we? ‘ 

‘Sure does look like it doesn't it, sir?’ 

‘ If you’re going to carry on with that attitude then I’m going to have to call your parents. I was going to let you off with a detention seeing as this is your first offence but…’ Frank struggled not to laugh. Frank had made a habit of bunking off and smoking for the past 3 years and he had never been caught. He had been close to it though.

‘How did you even know I was here?’ Frank asked, with a slightly more respectful tone. Jameson smirked.

‘Security cameras, just been installed, didn’t you notice?’ he asked. Shit, he didn’t.

‘Well obviously not’ he answered yet another patronising question with a patronising answer and realized that Jameson was glaring at him again ‘…sir’. Jameson just shook his head.

‘Come on, Frank, get back to your lesson and I’ll let you off with a detention and a warning. What class are you meant to be in right now?’ He asked and they started walking back to the main building.

‘Art’ he answered with little enthusiasm ‘ with Mr. Crowley’

‘Mr. Crowley doesn’t work here anymore. He left for a new job, so you’ll have a replacement.’ 

‘Oh’ was all Frank could manage to say. He really didn’t notice anything, did he? Frank hadn’t met this new teacher before but he didn’t hold much hope, most teachers were pricks in his eyes. They had finally reached the art room and Mr. Jameson opened the door and ushered Frank in. 

‘This young man was caught bunking off from your lesson…’ The teacher who stood before Frank couldn’t be anything over 25, he had a shock of thick, raven hair with his parting at the side. The larger section of hair pushed back with evident carelessness. His skin was luminously pale and smooth like alabaster and his cheekbones were nicely defined under it and to add to this, he had about the most triangular nose Frank had ever seen. He was fucking beautiful.

‘Is that so?’ the beautiful man asked, shooting Frank a devastating look of disapproval , one of his thick, dark eyebrows raised. Frank felt himself go hot with embarrassment under his harsh gaze. 

‘It won’t be happening again, if he starts acting up again let me know, sir’ Jameson continued.

‘Oh, don’t you worry, I will’ with that Jameson left, leaving me standing in front of Mr. Way. All the rest of the class had been set off with their work as the friendly introductions were obviously over. 

‘Well, this isn’t a very good first impression, is it?’ he stated. Frank noticed that teachers asked a lot of questions that most of the time you weren’t meant to answer, so Frank kept quiet and tried to go slink off to his seat with only a sheepish look, but the man stopped him. ‘Not even an apology? Certainly not a very good first impression…’

‘Um…sorry…sir’ Frank croaked. The teacher just gave up and nodded. His apology was obviously shit but I don’t think he wanted to drag this out any more than Frank wanted to.

‘I’m Mr. Way and I’ll be teaching you Art for your senior year. I’ve set the task of drawing or painting something that you like so I can get to know you all better and you can just express yourselves on your first day back, so if you could just get on with that I’ll be walking around to check them all out.’ He said with a small smile.

‘Oh, okay’ Frank muttered and finally slunk off to his seat, relieved. Frank sat by himself on a workbench at the back of the classroom so he was facing Mr. Way’s desk. He was still feeling flustered from talking to him and this feeling was foreign to him and a one which he simultaneously felt a disliking and a liking to. His heart was racing but, fuck, he couldn’t help it. Mr. Way was hot. Frank studied him closer as he stood up to walk around the room. He was an average weight and wore a white shirt and a black, buttoned up fitted waistcoat with a black and white stripy tie which hung lose under his undone top button. On his legs he wore tight, black, drain pipe jeans, and on his feet he had black, well-worn Chucks, Frank was certain he’d never seen a person so perfect in all his 17 years. When Mr. Way shot a glance in his general direction he jumped into action on his task, or at least he tried to. All he ended up doing was staring at a blank piece of paper with frustration. He heard Mr. Way talking and laughing to the other students, a completely different man who had just spoken to him sternly. His eyes lit up as he talked with so much enthusiasm and passion and he gesticulated almost excessively, but it was cute. Frank immediately felt like an ass for getting in his bad books straight away as he realised that he was an easy teacher to get along with as he observed him engaging in animated conversation with most of the students. The way his eyes lit up and crinkled, emphasising his crow’s feet when he laughed really was precious. Frank had never felt this way about anyone before, and so quickly as well. He felt so embarrassed and inferior just by his very presence. Frank tried to take his mind off how attractive his teacher was and just decided to messily paint the Black Flag logo with oil paints as he liked hardcore music and chaos. Underneath, Frank started to doodle the band members. Truth be told, Frank was actually not too bad at art. Even though he dedicated only a day at a time every now and then to it he seemed to have a natural ability. Not long after, Frank felt Mr. Way looking at his piece from over his shoulder. Frank froze. There was a few tense seconds between them, before Mr. Way spoke. 

‘Ah, Black Flag! They’re one of my favourite bands!’ he exclaimed, seeming to exert the same amount of warmth to Frank as he did the other students, which was a surprising relief. What Frank found even more surprising though was the words that came out of Mr. Way’s mouth, Frank decided that he couldn’t possibly be real.


	2. Entirely Natural

Frank had wanted for him and Mr. Way to have a long conversation on music right there, but almost straight after he professed his love for his favourite band he quietened down the class to speak to them as a whole, leaving Frank with the burning desire to spark up a conversation with Mr. Way for the rest of the period. He didn’t get a chance though.

‘Alright class, I’ve been round and looked at everyone’s work and I have to say I really am blown away by the talent in this room’ he said with a warmth that everyone could tell was sincere. He made his way back to the front of the class while talking. ‘I am thoroughly looking forward to teaching the seniors this year and can see I’m going to get along with all of you…’

Mr. Way done something which very few teachers had ever done to him before which was actually make eye-contact with him while he was speaking to the class as a collective. There was also times when Frank swore he could see the conception of a smirk on his lips when he glanced at him, but this was probably all in his imagination, he thought.  
Frank noticed that teachers made lots of eye contact this to other students to be ‘engaging’ but never to him, and he was glad for it would make him extremely uncomfortable. The reason Frank reckoned people didn’t look at him directly for long was because he had been told by a few people that he had a kind of crazed look in his eyes, even when relaxed and that it was outlined by his fringe. This was probably the reason he never got bullied, and the fact that he practically had two body guards for best friends.

This teacher’s eyes made him uncomfortable in the best possible way. It didn’t take him long to notice that Mr. Way had the type of eyes that regularly changed from green to light brown and sometimes were a mixture of both hues, like the coming and going of Fall. Birth, death and rebirth were all within his pupils.

It was then Frank realized he hadn’t been paying attention to most of what Mr.Way was saying as he heard the bell ring for end of the day. He thought this would finally be an ample opportunity to chat with Mr. Way about music. To his disappointment though, by the time he packed up and walked to the front of the class his best friends, Ray and Bob, had their heads poked round the art room door, loudly and obnoxiously calling his last name in unison.

‘IE-RO!’ 

Judging by how quick they got to his class they must have been skipping, again, Frank thought. Frank couldn’t stop and talk to Mr. Way now so he instead he just decided to go without even making eye contact with him, for his own sake. As he walked past him he was one of the last to leave the room and just as he reached the door he heard a soft voice behind him.

‘See you tomorrow, Iero’ 

Frank turned around to see Mr. Way, leaned back against his deck with his arms folded, grinning at him. Frank’s throat dried up.

‘Uh...yeah, see you tomorrow, sir’ Frank managed to give him a quick smile and shot out of the door as quickly as he could. Frank didn’t know he could get this fucking nervous around anyone. 

‘Yo, faggot, what’s up?’ Bob greeted as they started to walk out of school together. On occasion, Bob and Ray would address Frank as ‘faggot’ because they thought it was hilarious that he actually done art and that he deserved such an awful word as a name. Frank could never be bothered to argue with them though, he just gave them a look of contempt, but not aggressively enough to get him thumped.

‘Got caught having a smoke round the drama block today by Mr. fucking Jameson. You know these tools have actually installed security cameras in school now? Unbelievable’

‘Yeah, that sucks, man’ Ray said shaking his head gently. Ray was actually the nicest guy out of all of them. When I said ‘Bob and Ray would address Frank as ‘faggot’’ I really just meant Bob. Ray didn’t even smoke. He just bunked off and had the odd cigarette to keep Bob company. He acted like a delinquent but he wasn’t one, Ray had real talent and ambition and a good heart underneath it all. Bob probably did too, but his was buried deeper.

‘Who’s the new art guy? He looks like a fairy’ Bob said and Frank felt himself grow hot.

‘That’s Mr. Way, he’s actually O.K’ Frank muttered, in a pathetic attempt to defend him.

‘Oo, O.K is he? You totally blushed when he talked to you, Iero, you practically had a boner’ Frank knew that Bob was just winding him up because he took art and art was ‘gay’ according to him and even he, Bob ‘macho man’ Bryar was not blind to the attractive physical attributes in other males and spotted he was one of those dishy young teachers the girls (and Frank) would giggle over in their huddles, but he still couldn’t help being paranoid.

‘I’m just glad that that Crowley prick doesn’t work here anymore. He’s probably dead, he was about, what? 90? I hope he is so he won’t come back’ Ah, nothing like profanity and wishing death upon an elderly teacher to try and assert your fake sexuality, ‘atta boy Frank. This seemed to please Bob. 

‘Yeah, the dude was a creep!’ he laughed ‘so are you guys coming out tonight?’ he asked as they got outside the school grounds and stopped to finish their conversation before walking in their separate directions.

‘I can’t, I have a gig coming up soon and I have to practise’ Ray admitted sheepishly. He always pretended he hated not hanging out with the boys but it was a lie. Ray loved gigging, he done it with his Dad and a few of his Dad’s friends in local clubs and earned a nice sum of money. He played guitar and was honestly the best guitarist Frank had ever met, he had a lot of respect for his discipline and dedication to his craft. Bob, however, wasn’t so enthusiastic.

‘You’re always playing that fucking guitar, Toro, it’s like it’s glued to you’ Bob huffed. Ray apologized and promised he’d come out tomorrow. ‘What about you, Iero?’ Frank didn’t very much feel like hanging out with anyone at the moment, let alone Bob so he had to make up an excuse.

‘Can’t, I’m grounded. Jameson caught me smoking that means he rang my parents and that means I’m in deep shit’ 

‘Fuck you, Iero’ Bob spoke like this to his friends all the time and he wasn’t even actually pissed off with them, so Frank took it light heartedly. 

‘Fuck you too, Bob’ Frank grinned then nodded to them both ‘See you guys tomorrow I guess’ 

‘Yeah, see you.’  
*  
Jersey was a state in where it was easier to tell the time by listening to how busy the freeway was than looking at the position of the sun. You couldn’t even see the fucking sun; Jersey for the best part was blanketed by an overcast sky. Frank could guess that it was somewhere in between 5 or 6 judging by how busy the freeway sounded and that he should go home for his dinner pretty soon. He was sat alone in a children’s park on a swing smoking a cigarette. Frank used to come to this park all the time as a kid and he had lived in the same house all of his life, he had only became friends with Ray in Freshman year however and Bob in Junior year as that was the year he transferred from Chicago. As a kid Frank had different friends but they had stopped hanging around with him by the end of middle school. He still wasn’t entirely sure why but what he was sure of is that he didn’t want any more friends than Ray and Bob, and he didn’t even want them around most of the time nowadays. A few years ago they used to be inseparable and always up to mischief, their parents even called them the Three Musketeers. Now, Frank felt more and more withdrawn, his need to be alone and to grow into his own person ever dominating. The problem was, Frank didn’t know much about who he really was or what he was good at. Yeah, he loved punk music and could draw decent cartoons but Frank didn’t think that counted for shit. Everyone liked music and art was just a bit of fun providing he was in the right mood. His discontentment brewed underneath his skin constantly and it had started to show more and more and it had started to worry his parents. Bob didn’t notice, then again, Bob was exactly the same. Ray probably noticed, but Ray wasn’t the type of guy to be nosy and there was an unspoken mutual understanding between them that if they had a problem they brought it up on their terms.

Frank sucked in a drag and held it in for 10 seconds before blowing it out up to the white sky slowly. This was his favourite relaxation method. 

He found it strange, Jersey. Even though it was a state full of industry and religion people had some of the best gardens he had ever seen. People’s gardens where such a stark contrast to the sky and all of the building sites, factories and railways and above all they were a symbol of people’s pride – and pride was a deadly sin. Even with the abundance of vegetation, nothing seemed to be natural in the neighbourhood he lived in. People went to church because it was what they were brought up to do and it was what people expected of them. People created beautiful gardens for status and a display of wealth. Nothing more, nothing less. There was nothing natural about doing something not because you feel like it, but because you want to look better in your community, Frank thought. You couldn’t even tell the time using the fucking sun here. It was like the natural was only allowed when convenient to people.

Frank’s mind wandered to Mr. Way. He sat on the swing for another 10 minutes scripting his own lines in his head on what he was going to say when he talked to him next, even imagining what the teacher might say back and what other topics of conversation they might drift into. He was anxious to see him again so that these imagined conversations could actually happen before he forgot that they weren’t real, and this for Frank, was entirely natural.


	3. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the song which Mr. Way is singing :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5A-4VGfx5lU

The anticipation for his next art lesson killed him, he was desperate to have a conversation with Mr. Way about good music; just remembering the words ‘Black Flag’ coming out of his mouth with a twang slightly more Jersey than his own was enough to make him grin.

Frank didn’t know school days could be so long and Frank didn’t know he could ever want lunch hour to be over so quickly so the rest of the day could commence. True, he could have went to find Mr. Way in this time but he thought he might find it a bit weird. Instead, him, Ray and Bob tried to scout out a blind spot where they could smoke. Bob had pot today and they were going to have to be a lot more careful where they decided to light up. Frank thought Bob was an idiot for bringing drugs into school but never normally had any obligations to accepting any, today though, he turned it down.

‘Frank, are you O.K?’ he asked with concerned incredulousness as he awarded Ray with first draws of the spliff. They were all huddled around the large bins which were kept round the back of the music block in their hoodies.

‘Yeah, man. I just feel a bit sick today an’ I don’t want to throw up’

‘Oh, you poor baby’ Bob was fluent in sarcasm and most other people thought it was him being an asshole but once you got to know him you realized it was just how he spoke and no amount of malice was intended in it- much. Frank and Ray had gotten used to it and could tell when he really was pissed. For your stereotypical straight guy Bob was pretty hard to read.

It was then that they heard an unfamiliar, strong singing voice coming from inside the music room. Frank didn’t recognise the song, but Toro did.

‘House of the Rising Sun…’ he mumbled quietly.

‘House of the what?’ Frank asked.

‘Rising Sun. It’s an old folk song, but the most famous version was by the Animals in ‘64’ Ray explained. Ah, Frank definitely didn’t know the song then. ‘60s music didn’t appeal to him, and folk music certainly didn’t, but he couldn’t help feeling like he needed to listen to this voice. ‘I can totally play that on guitar’ Ray added ‘I think I’m going to go join ‘em’

‘What can’t you play on the guitar, Toro?’ Bob laughed ‘hey both you guys better not be leaving me, this spliff has loads left and I’m not putting it out’

‘Frank’ll stay with you, won’t you Frank? I’ll be 10 minutes’ Ray left Frank to stand with Bob while he smoked the rest of the joint by himself.  Bob was going to get some seriously incriminating red eye and this just made Frank laugh. It was only a few minutes before he heard what he presumed to be Ray playing House of the Rising Sun through the wall and then hearing the mystery voice with Toro’s accompaniment. Frank’s mouth fell open even before the vocals had begun as -even he couldn’t deny the beauty in the instrumental part of it – but when he heard the voice start again he could have sworn his heart stopped. It was stronger still with the guitar in the background and sung the song with more accurate timing and it was unlike anything Frank had ever heard. Compared to the clean force in this man’s voice, the aggressive screams of his beloved genre got downgraded to trash. Unfortunately, the pair stopped only a few minutes in. Frank sensed that the song may have needed more instruments for the song to have delivered the full impact it probably deserved.

Not so long after the enchanting music was silenced, Frank and Bob saw Ray walking out of the music class room with a man with a shock of raven black hair. After shaking hands with him, he made his way back to the pair, grinning.

‘Frank, your art teacher sure can sing!’

                                                                                     *

The time had finally come for Frank to go to Art and he was really excited for he had more reasons to talk to Mr. Way, though he hadn’t quite settled on what his conversation opener should be yet. He wasn’t quite sure how to really bring it up,  but he wanted to tell him that he loved his voice. Clapping eyes on his teacher as he walked through the door Frank’s heart starting beating that little bit faster and he couldn’t help but feel instantly happier. Still wearing the same outfit as yesterday, apart from now he had a dark red tie on,  he was writing something on the whiteboard with his back turned to the class. Frank couldn’t try to get a smile from him now but all Frank needed was Mr. Way to check out his work and he could finally strike up conversation – providing he didn’t just piss off like last time.

‘Good afternoon, everyone. Today I’m going to be teaching you how to effectively use ink and bleach…’ Mr. Way started once everyone had taken their seat. Frank’s ears pricked up. Using a potentially dangerous substance to create art? It sounded great. ‘Now I’ve put pots of bleach on each table so people don’t have to walk around with it and potentially trip over and make themselves or one of their classmates look like Two-Face…’ This got a few laughs from the class. ‘…but there’s assorted colour inks at the front, so if you could all just come down and get the colours you want and I’ll get started with the tutorial.’

As students drifted to collect their inks Mr. Way unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and pushed his sleeves up to his elbow, preparing himself for his demonstration showing his white, veiny arms.  Frank couldn’t help but stare at his strong hands as he got the only colour of ink he wanted and went and sat back down. The colour of ink he got – or rather tone – was black. Frank felt it reflected his soul.

‘Alright, so what I’m going to do here is draw an eye, so I’m going to just use my black ink and water to make grey tones for now to draw the entire thing, making sure to make it’s nice and detailed  and to fill the iris with ink, then if you add bleach it to the ink it turns this gorgeous dirty butterscotch colour…’

Mr. Way was creating the piece of art while he spoke and there was a camera over the paper projecting onto the screen so we all could see. And it really was a piece of art, it looked amazing and he hadn’t even had to rub anything out like Frank had to at least 5 times before something turned out right, it was effortlessly brilliant. The eye really seemed to have emotion trapped within it. Plus, the bleaching effect was really cool. Frank couldn’t focus on the art for too long however. He started to focus on the way Mr. Way flicked his wrist and the way ‘dirty’ sounded coming out of his mouth.

‘…right, now I want you all to have a go at something. Eyes are a good first assignment but if you want to do something else then that’s cool too’ he smiled and we set to work. It took Frank a few minutes to stop staring at Mr. Way, thankfully he didn’t notice as his head was down reading something on his desk. His hair fell forward and Frank imagined running his hand through in it in a fit of passion while they kissed. Maybe he’d pull it and Mr. Way would moan onto his lips because he was into it and Frank would feel the vibrations on his lips and he’d feel that pleasant dull feeling build up in his crotch. Frank felt the hairs on his back stand up.

He eventually shook himself out of his fantasy and decided to play it safe by drawing a pair of eyes. Doing a rough sketch beforehand Frank realized that a pair of eyes was not safe at all as he suffered from ‘the other eye’ syndrome pretty badly. But he thought it would look better in the end , so he persevered. He had plenty of time anyway. Using ink and bleach was something Frank had never done before so he got really into it and focused, and looking at his final outcome he realized he was happy with his results. Instead of using bleach to create highlighted areas and stripes within the irises he had used the bleach to turn the whole irises into a black flecked gorgeous dirty butterscotch. It looked slightly vampiristic and Frank digged it. Frank looked up from his piece to see Mr. Way admiring another kid’s piece and holding it up to show people. She had drawn an oval in ink then used the bleach to turn some sections yellow so it turned into the Batman logo and she beamed at Mr. Way as he showed off her work. While it looked good, admittedly, Frank thought it was playing a bit too safe and that there wasn’t much skill required in it. If she got special praise then he should also get special praise and that made him want Mr. Way to hurry up around the classroom so he could reach his desk. It took a painstakingly long time as he stopped at each and every student, really looking at what they had done, praising them and giving them little tips on how to improve it. It was great how much time he invested in people individually, Frank thought, it showed he really cared. He was the antonym of Mr. Crowley and that was a God send.

When Mr. Way finally got to his desk Frank held his breath in a mixture of nervousness and anticipation, but the teacher responded to his work quickly as to put him out of his misery.

‘Wow…this is fantastic, Iero’. Frank glowed with pride as he looked at Mr. Way’s hazel eyes scanning over his work. Their faces had never been this close before.

‘What, really? You like it?’

‘Of course!’ Mr. Way said dramatically. Frank got the impression that he approved of all of his student’s work as a general rule. ‘You’ve used the bleach really nicely, they’re almost…demonic, like a vampire’s!’

‘Yeah, that’s what I was going for’ Frank agreed, feeling his smile widen.

‘What I’d maybe do is to make the eyebrows look more realistic use the brush vertically like this and just dab it on so it creates lines like the hairs of the eyebrow…’  Mr Way demonstrated on a separate piece of paper and Frank felt his heart sink. Mr. Way’s technique looked significantly better than his, and even though he knew he wasn’t intentionally doing it to show off he felt hurt that that girl got no criticism what so ever. She had definitely played it too safe, she had imitated a logo which she copied off of her bag. Granted, she copied it well, but it wasn’t too fucking hard, and she had only used two colours making no effect to using a gradient or anything else to make it look more artistic.

Mr. Way saw that Frank’s face had fell as he gave him advice and tried to comfort him.

‘Hey, Frank. Don’t look so bummed out, this is really great. I’m just trying to help you because I’m your teacher, that’s all’ he gave Frank a sympathetic smile then lowered his voice to something barely above a whisper. ‘Just because a piece of art has areas of improvement doesn’t mean it’s bad at all. All art does. And just because it has no massive areas of improvement doesn’t mean it’s brilliant. Lindsey couldn’t have improved hers because she played it too safe. I was pleased with it because she had done something different and I like that. You have also done something different and it’s awesome. I’m offering you tips because I see that you’re a true artist and that you’ll take them on board. What you’ve done here is your individual style and I see real potential in you. Well done, Frank’

An immense warm feeling of pride spread through Frank, he couldn’t believe what Mr. Way had just said to him. He never really used to care about art, but boy he fucking did now. Frank couldn’t help it but look directly into this man’s eyes, he wanted him to see the flame he had lit in them. They must have been like furnaces. Frank can’t remember the last time he smiled this genuinely ever.

‘Wow…. thanks, sir. I appreciate all the tips you’re giving me, really. I think I’ll…try them out and re-do this piece….at some point and I think it’ll, um… look great’ Frank tried to play it cool but inside he was glowing.

‘So do I’ Mr. Way returned his grin and placed his hand on his shoulder blade for a short moment, a moment so short the only reason Frank knew it actually happened was because he felt the tingling jolt of electricity shoot down his back. Then it was over and he walked away without saying another word. Frank was still recovering from his lowered voice in his ear never mind the feeling of his fingers on his back. He imagined his hand touching him again, this time going lower, more intimate. Mr. Way would be kissing his neck slowly, tickling his lower back then snaking his hand round to grab at his dick through his jeans…

‘Once again class, I am very impressed’ Mr. Way’s voice ripped Frank out of his vivid fantasy and back into reality. ‘Some people have really exceeded themselves today’ he shot a glance at Frank and Frank felt a type of satisfaction, but not the type of satisfaction he wanted- needed- right now. Frank couldn’t listen to another word he said, he was too fucking gorgeous to concentrate.

 The next thing Frank knew, the bell had went, he had obviously zoned out for quite a while. Frank packed up with deliberate sluggishness as he wanted to be the last one in the classroom with Mr.Way, and it didn’t take too long for that to be so.

‘So, you’re into punk music?’ Frank found the courage to ask when they were practically alone. Mr. Way looked up from his desk and gave Frank a large open mouthed smile, showing his adorably small teeth.

‘Indeed I am.’ God, Frank thought, he was such an angel.

‘Cool, who else apart from Black Flag do you like?’

‘Well I LOVE Misfits, they’re my other favourite punk band. I like Danzig’s solo stuff too, I’d like anything that man does’ he said with a laugh. Holy shit, the Misfits?! Frank couldn’t get over this man.

‘You know Mr. Way…you’re actually alright’ Frank said shyly. This just caused him to laugh more.

‘Thanks, Frank, it’s such an honour to be deemed ‘alright’, it really is, I don’t know what to say. I think I’m getting a tad too emotional’ he said with pleasant sarcasm, causing Frank to crack another smile. He seemed to be exceptionally good at that.

‘No, like, you’re cool and everything. It’s just with our first meeting and you told me off and I thought you were just going to hate me for the rest of the year but you’re not.’

‘Nah, that’s not my style’ he stated with certainty. ‘ Any way, I used to do what you did when I was your age.’

‘But you were so annoyed…’

‘Maybe I was just personally offended that a student didn’t turn up to their Art class’ he said in a mock dramatic way. ‘But seriously, don’t skip again…I’d miss having you here.’ Frank’s breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t help but feel giddy. He would have been missed, by Mr. Way. This meant an awful lot to him and he couldn’t articulate it coherently so he just choked out,

‘Alright, thanks…see you tomorrow, sir’  and looked into his eyes once again before leaving. He felt so strong but so weak at the same time. Mr. Way was beginning to drive him crazy, sexually, but at the same time Frank felt like Mr. Way was going to calm him down in other respects. In this lesson alone he had already gained more self-esteem, more interest in art and pride. See, other teachers weren’t like this at Frank’s school, they were patronizing and insufferable. But Mr. Way was different. He could sense that they were going to get along great.

‘Take care, Iero.’

_Take care._


	4. Old Man's Name Club

Returning home from his usual walk to the park for a few secret cigarettes, Frank’s dinner was on the table as it was every night at 6 o’clock. It was a rule in the Iero household that all the family had to sit down at the table to eat at 6 sharp and it was a rule that was not to be challenged.

This was a sit down that his father was not holding back with the pressurising questions. These were the questions that he wanted to ask Frank every single day as he never gave answers that he found adequate, but had sense enough not to be on his case 24/7. Maybe just 24/6.

‘So, have you thought anymore about where you want to go to college?’ What a classic, Frank thought.

‘Not…really’ he answered slowly, chewing on a piece of bread. He could have snapped ‘Not since you asked me last night I haven’t’ but his father was not the type of man you dared speak to like that. He was a short man but still taller than Frank, with olive skin and a thick moustache, and he was large too. Not in the obese way, in the powerful way. He wasn’t the type of person you messed with.

‘What do you mean not really? You’re in your last year of high school, Frank, you’ve got to start applying to colleges real soon’

‘I know but…’ he tried to protest.

‘No buts, Frank. You need to start thinking of your future and you need to start now’ he huffed, shoving a big forkful of lasagne down his throat. Frank didn’t feel like eating anything anymore.

‘Your Father’s right, son. You’re 17, this is a crucial time in your life’ his mother chimed in.

‘I don’t know what I want to do with my life though’ he whined, not daring to look either one of them in the eye. The dining room fell silent.

‘I thought you said you wanted to be an engineer?’ his Dad finally asked. Frank breathed out slowly, finding it difficult to go on.

‘Well…um…I kinda said that just to make you happy. I don’t actually want to be an engineer. I don’t know what I want to be at all’

‘So you lied to me?’ he boomed, hitting his fist down on the table lightly. This was his warning. Frank couldn’t even reply to him, just squirmed uncomfortably. ‘So if you don’t want a proper career how are you going to make money?

‘It’s not that I don’t want a proper career it’s just I haven’t found the right one for me yet’ Frank’s leg was beginning to jiggle, he had been sat at the table for too long. He would normally wolf down his food, help wash the dishes and then go out to mindlessly shoot hoops in the yard. His father wasn’t even thinking of letting him go yet though.

‘Well, what about sports? You’re good at sports.’ He stated. Even having a sporty son wouldn’t have fully pleased Frank’s dad but it was better than saying his son was a garbage man or a truck driver.

‘I suppose…I could think about that’ he sighed dejectedly. He knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere and best settle on another fob off. It was true, Frank was decent at sports but he really was too short to ever get awarded a football or basketball scholarship.

His father didn’t pry very much after that because his mother started talking, asking Frank’s dad about his job, telling us about the new recipes she got to try out from her monthly food magazine, anything to avoid silence and more questions being shot at Frank. In truth, his mother was the one who worried about him more of a way which Frank appreciated. Frank thought his Dad was only worried whether his son had a high earning, well respected so he could tell everyone ‘ _My_ son is a…(insert high earning, well respected job here)’. Frank appreciated her nattering and gave her a grateful smile and a quick awkward glance at his dad before staring at his plate.

Even though Frank wasn’t hungry he made himself finish his plate and have extra helpings of salad to minimise the chance of more confrontation, then after washing up went to mindlessly shoot hoops in the yard.

                                                                                  *

Brilliant sunshine was such a rarity in Jersey at this time of the year that when it occurred there seemed to  be a communal raise in spirits. However slight, it was still a shift that Frank noticed and it cheered him up. This was nothing compared to how he felt around Mr. Way though. Frank had caught him on his way to his second class, carrying a cup of coffee and a few art books.

‘Hey, sir’ he greeted him shyly.

‘Hey!’ he shot back warmly,  with a wide dorky smile. Frank felt his own smile grow,  Mr. Way’s appearance never ceased to amaze him, he managed to look constantly smart and sexily dishevelled at the same time.  Today he was wearing a black shirt instead of a white one and it suited him well – too well.

‘I was just um, wondering if, uh, we were going to be doing any more work with the, y’know, the ink and bleach so I could…improve my piece’ Frank finally got out. He found himself speaking with a lot more fillers around him when he found his attractiveness particularly overwhelming, he was just so nervous.

‘Actually, I was thinking of moving on from that next lesson, but…’ he said, dragging out the connective ‘you’re always welcome in the art room in the lunch hour if you want to come along.’ An extra hour with Mr. Way? Fuck yeah, Frank thought.

‘Uh, sure yeah. That sounds…that sounds good. I’ll come along today then’ Frank nodded, trying to remain casual when  inside he was rejoicing. It was hard to explain, but his attraction to Mr. Way was more than just a physical one. Frank admired him for many different things, like the fact he gave the same respect to everyone, student or teacher. How he gave his students individual attention and actually cared, or at least acted like he did. He liked how he liked punk music. He liked his art. To be honest, Frank was just pretty damn psyched about Mr. Way in general.

‘Great! See you then, Iero’ and with that he continued to walk to his classroom with a friendly nod which made his hair bounce delightfully.

Frank watched him as he bounced off, joy in his very steps. He had never seen anyone walk so happily and not look like an idiot. It took Frank a few moments before he could continue on his way to his next class. It was calculus but calculus consisted of Frank sitting pretending to work while he actually listened to his iPod, daydreamed or slept so he allowed himself to be occupied by thinking of Mr. Way. Somewhere in his train of thought he started wondering what his name was. This was a hard thing to speculate as he needed a nice name that was unique but not ridiculous. It would crush Frank if someone that special was named ‘John’. There was nothing wrong with being called John, of course, but this just definitely could not be Mr. Way’s name. Maybe it was…Jesse James? Jude? Atticus? Frank thought these seemed fitting, then he remembered that Mr. Way’s initial would be on his new class timetable he got given. Discreetly as not to alert Mr. Lewis that he wasn’t paying attention, he got it out of his bag and scanned to find Art.

Art Period 5 Room Ar1 Mr. G A Way.

G? This completely threw Frank off. The only names he could think of beginning with G were George and Greg and he didn’t think he suited any of them. Stumped, he slipped his timetable back into his bag and stared at the clock until the bell for lunch sounded.

                                                                                     *

Mr. Way was sat as his desk when Frank knocked on the door.

‘There’s no need to knock, just come right in’ he laughed, making Frank feel foolish. He stood up and leaned against his desk using one half exposed arm.

‘I’ve us out some stuff on your table already, you don’t mind if I join you do you? I’ve been obsessed with using ink and bleach recently I just want to do it all the time!’ he expressed, ruffling his hair own casually as he questioned Frank.

‘No, of course not’ Frank replied happily, sitting down in his seat and taking joy in watching Gerard take the seat opposite him and rolling his sleeves up further as he took a swig of coffee.

Frank got out his old piece for reference and slowly started to recreate it, but better, remembering the tips that Mr. Way had given him.

The table they were sat on was bathed in sunlight, meaning it was reflected off Mr. Way’s eyes making him look even more ethereal. Frank didn’t know how he was going to concentrate with that happening but thankfully, Mr. Way put his head down on his paper to work, looking adorably like a pre-schooler. And even though he appeared to be deeply concentrating he chatted to Frank as he worked.

‘So, what do they call you? I’m presuming Iero is just your surname’

‘Frank’ Frank managed to answer without stuttering.

‘Frank? Where did you get a name like Frank? Frank’s an old man’s name’ Mr. Way laughed. It wasn’t an unpleasant, mocking  laugh though because if it was Frank would’ve been offended, but he wasn’t.

‘After Sinatra’ he answered successfully again.

‘Ah, Sinatra! Nice.’ he said in approvingly. ‘I really shouldn’t have teased you for having an old man’s name, mine’s even older’ Even older? Oh fuck, Mr. Way wasn’t called Gerald was he?

‘What is your name? If you don’t, um, mind me asking that is’ The teacher looked up from his sketch and smiled lopsidedly at his student, his hair falling over his eyes in the way that made Frank want to swoon like a preteen girl.

‘Gerard’

Gerard. Frank liked it, it suited him perfectly. Yes, it was an old man’s name, but Mr. Way brought a quirky youthfulness to it. It sounded like the name of a suave man, but also the type of man who loved dorky things like comic books and Frank thought Gerard seemed to be both of those men when he wanted to. It was really quite disarming.

‘Yeah, that is an old man’s name, we could start a club’ Frank chuckled. This got one sudden burst of laughter from Gerard, a literal ‘ha!’ and it was cute as fuck.

They both went back to art again for a few minutes before Mr. Way stood up and scooted around the table to see Frank’s progress.

‘God, you really listened to all that I said!’ he breathed, flattered and impressed.

‘Yup’ was all Frank could manage to say as Mr. Way was stood behind him, leaning over to point out what he thought he’d done particularly well so that they touched. Frank’s breath was held until his teacher broke contact with him, then he finally regained the ability to exhale.

‘Well done, Frank.’ Mr. Way said softly.

‘Thanks…’ Frank dared glance up at him and they looked each other in the eyes for a moment before Mr. Way’s hand brushed Frank’s shoulder momentarily again before sitting back down. Frank’s neck hairs were all on end.

‘Have you ever thought of drawing comic books?’ Mr. Way asked, leaning forward on his forearms and clasped hands. This wasn’t a purely casual conversation anymore, Frank felt a tad seriousness in the air. He was back to being forced to talk about The Future.

‘Not really. I’m not really that into them, I tried reading them but I just got confused. They’re so short and there’s so many issues I could just never keep up’ Frank confessed.

‘Ah I see. You should try graphic novels instead.  They’re a lot longer than comic books and they’re a lot easier to keep up with.’ Mr. Way advised. Frank nodded along.

‘Ok…why?’ Frank interrogated, confused.

‘Because I think you’d draw great comic books. You have the style for them’  Mr. Way said, nodding to reinforce his own statements. Frank didn’t quite know what to say for a while, he just pretended to look thoughtful.

‘What would you recommend? He asked. Mr. Way’s eyes lit up, then he silently got up, went to his desk , pulled something out of his brown leather satchel then walked to put it right in front of Frank, his eyes still shining.

‘Watchmen’

 

 


	5. Uncomfortably Comfortable

Mr. Way had told Frank about how amazing Watchmen was, going on and on about how it had really adult themes which mainstream stuff didn’t dare delve into and how critical it was of society and government and basically how awesome it was in general yet when Frank came to read it he just couldn’t get into it. It didn’t take him long before he tossed it aside and gave up. It made him so mad that he couldn’t like it but he still decided to draw some of characters to show Mr. Way to try and get his approval.

He was sat in his room at his desk, the light outside had long ago faded and the only thing that lit his room was a small lamp. This somewhat calmed Frank a little and he tried to settle down at his desk with his barely used pencils and fine liners. Thankfully, soon after beginning the first drawing went into hyper focus.

The thing with ADHD is that you’re either intensely focused on something or you’re not focused one little bit, that’s what Frank had found out was caused by his ADHD from internet research since his parents wouldn’t keep taking him to the doctor for their help.

Hyper focus was a rare experience for Frank but when it came it allowed him to push all his negative thoughts, frustration and restlessness to the back of his mind and be free. Art was what made him focused now. All he needed was a passion for it and that would make art the perfect escape tool. His weapon.

Before Frank knew it he had already drawn Rorschach and Miss Jupiter and decided on drawing the Comedian before calling it quits and going to bed. He had been drawing for hours and was feeling really happy with himself. For the first time in ages he felt some internal calm knowing that hours that might once have been agitatedly endured melted away like a snowflakes on your tounge. He would have to thank Mr. Way for awakening his want to draw again when he saw him again tomorrow.

                                                                                           *

Next art lesson, Frank gave Mr. Way a wide smile upon entrance to the class room, something he had never quite been able to build up the courage to do before. He felt more comfortable around him now and although that was a good thing, a really good thing Frank knew the consequences of him feeling comfortable around people.

Being comfortable around people for Frank meant being prone to speaking his mind and not being too careful about particular censorship. The only thing that stopped his mouth from going freely is being nervous around someone and Frank found it a god send that he was often nervous and uncomfortable around people otherwise he would have been beaten up - a lot. His mother and teachers felt the full force of this tendency to verbally lash out but Frank made himself control his speech around his father because he wasn’t stupid enough to tell his Dad to fuck off, let’s say. Not in a million years. This inconvenient habit didn’t just amplify Frank’s aggression though and that’s what scared him in this case.

Mr. Way gave him a small smile and a nod as he went to sit down, a certain look in his eyes which Frank wouldn’t quite pin point before addressing the whole class. He wasn’t wearing his waistcoat today but a black suit jacket and a thin black tie instead of a normal one. His hair was as messy as ever looking as though it hadn’t been brushed for a few days and this teamed surprisingly well with his formal attire.

‘Good afternoon class, I trust you’ve all done your research homework I set you, it was due in today’

Wait, homework? What homework? Shit I must have zoned out when he told us, Frank thought. It was very rare that Frank handed in his homework on time because of him missing the teacher telling them about it so he would get it late and hand it in late, if at all. Although homework did fill up his spare time he’d normally spend playing sports or flicking the TV channels over and jiggling his leg he found it hard getting round to things. He was just like any normal teenager except exaggerated in some aspects.

 This time he forgot his homework though, he genuinely felt sorry. The classroom was filled with the rustles of people reaching for their bags and Frank sat there silently and stiffly, sticking out like a sore thumb. Soon, Mr. Way’s eyes fell on him.

‘Iero? No homework?’ Mr. Way questioned with his teacher voice, raising an eyebrow at him.

‘Um, no, sir. Sorry, sir’ Frank mumbled, feeling himself go hot with embarrassment as a few kids turned to look at him and Mr. Way looked at him with disapproval.

‘Well…that’s disappointing, Frank, I expected better from you. See me after class’ he ordered, then went round the room to have a quick check of everyone else’s homework. By the looks it, the homework was research and had lots of writing on them. Frank just sank in his seat and stopped thinking about it. He didn’t hear about having homework, big deal. Apart from it was a big deal to Frank. He just couldn’t pay adequate attention to anything and he didn’t want Mr. Way to think less of him for it. He hoped he could show him his Watchmen character studies and earn back some of the respect he might have lost. Frank decided to wait until after class until they were all on their own to show him so he had his undivided attention. Until then Frank just had to try and concentrate about what Mr. Way was talking about.

The weather they were having wasn’t anywhere near as nice as yesterday, there was a lot more clouds which were darkening as the day went by. Frank withdrew within himself as he gazed out the window and studied the trees down yonder, absent mindedly doodling the view.

‘Frank!’

Frank jumped at Mr. Way’s voice and turned to see him holding a fruit bowl.

‘Mr. Iero, you have an assignment, please stick to it.’ His teacher sighed, then promptly left to go do something else allowing Frank to look at his ass in those tight jeans as he walked away. It was pretty fantastic, Frank thought. He wondered what it felt like to grab, he imagined that it was nice and firm in his hands as hungrily kissed Mr. Way’s neck, breathing onto him and making him shiver and moan at his very touch.

 Shit he really was struggling with his attention span now that he was comfortable in this lesson.

Sighing, he glared at the fruit bowl with reluctance. Fucking fruit? Boring. Though he supposed he’d have to draw the damn thing to please Mr. Way, so he chose charcoal and - for the first time in a while -coloured chalks to draw the fruit bowl. When he finished it looked mediocre, but he couldn’t be bothered to try and improve it, he just started drumming a beat on the table and thinking about nothing.

The end of the lesson seemed to never to come, especially since Mr. Way set the class away with several observational drawing tasks to keep them busy for 50 minutes but as soon as Frank heard the bell he shot out of his seat to the door, craving his walk home.

‘Sit back down, Frank’ Mr. Way said sternly. Frank looked at all the other students filing out with pain. He originally wanted to talk to Mr. Way but he just couldn’t hold a conversation with anyone a the moment. He needed to move.  With a sigh inaudible to Mr. Way’s ear he sat back in his seat heavily and started jiggling his leg, momentarily resenting him.  Frank stared at Mr. Way as he stood up with his head down, organising his desk for about a minute. The classroom was uncomfortably silent in the meanwhile. Finally, Mr. Way came summoned him with his finger which made Frank gulp as he went over to his teacher, who had his arms folded and back against the wall. It made Frank think of things that wall would be useful for.

‘What’s up with you, Iero?’ he asked.

'I...um...sir, I…’

‘First no homework, then you blatantly don’t pay attention and then you do a really half assed drawing then sit and do nothing for the rest of the lesson. What’s the deal?’ He interrupted. He sounded half angry but half confused and hurt.  This gave Frank mixed feelings, he had made a good first impression on his wonderful and attractive art teacher, and now he’s just counteracted that.

‘I have ADHD.’ Frank blurted out. Suddenly, he felt like he had a big weight lifted from his shoulders, a weight he had carried most of his life which gave him the alien sense of release. Mr Way stepped away from the wall with a look of further puzzlement.

‘That isn’t on the school system…I should have been notified….’ He said, sitting down at his computer to look at Frank’s record.

‘It isn’t on the school system because my parents haven’t told them about it, they don’t believe in it, or at least they don’t believe that I have it. They refuse to take me back to the doctors, they insist that there’s ‘nothing wrong with _our_ son’ and won’t take any of it.’

Mr. Way’s eyebrows knotted together in a dazzling look of sympathy as he looked up from the computer.

‘Oh, Frank…’

‘That’s why I have trouble keeping up in school, it’s not because I don’t do the homework on purpose, it’s because I didn’t know that I had any, I zone out a –‘

‘It’s ok Frank, I understand, you don’t need to explain anything.’ Mr. Way squeezed Frank’s forearm ‘Now that I know I can just act accordingly, I’ll just need to…give you special attention that’s all’ he finished, smiling warmly and understandingly at the boy. Frank couldn’t believe that someone was actually accepting of his disorder and that they weren’t shrugging it off. Prior to meeting Mr. Way Frank thought that everyone was essentially bad, self-centred and ignorant- but not anymore. He felt an overpowering wave of admiration for Mr. Way then.

‘Thank you so much for understanding’ Frank beamed, feeling uncomfortably comfortable.

‘You know if you ever need to talk to someone, for advice, to get something off your chest or even just for a chat, I’m right here, ok? Come see me anytime, Frank, the art room is always open.’ Mr. Way’s voice was the epitome of sincerity as his eyes bore into Franks and it made Frank melt like red hot butter. _Someone cared_. He smiled back at his teacher, feeling his once tense body relax.

‘I’m bisexual’. Fuck, where did that come from?! Frank thought, alarmed at his own boldness. Oh shit, no, shit, why? Just fucking why?

Mr. Way just blinked at the suddenness of his confession as Frank went hot.

‘I’ve never told anyone that before. Ever. I needed to get that off my chest so bad. I’m sorry’ Frank babbled quickly, shaking his head in disapproval at himself. Mr. Way didn’t seem too phased though, he just gave him a knowing smile.

‘That’s perfectly fine, Frank. I’m glad you chose me to tell me first. I know what a…a big relief it is to tell someone… something….so big for the first time. You’ll feel better now.’ He nodded, smiling again. His hand dropped from Frank’s arm leaving a spot near his shoulder which was too cold for Frank’s liking.

Frank still couldn’t believe what he had just said, he needed to leave before he said something else involuntarily. The drawings would have to wait until another time.

‘So , do you want to…um…discuss this further? Did you want…advice or, or anything?’ he was getting less cool by the second, it was best he left right now, Frank thought.

‘Nope, I  just wanted to lift another weight off my shoulders. Thanks for everything Mr. Way, I really must be going now. Catch you later, sir!’

‘Alright, goodbye,Frank. Remember, talk to me any time, I’ll listen’ Frank nodded at him one last time before practically _sprinting_ out of the classroom. As soon as he was out the door, Frank turned to see Mr. Way visibly exhale before sitting at his desk and putting his head in his hands. He then ran his hands through his hair as if he was worrying about something and mouthed something that Frank couldn’t understand by lip reading. He wanted to know what he said but he couldn’t hang around too long, so he turned on his heel and power walked all the way home, cursing to himself and the butterflies in his stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's such a short chapter! I've been really busy and wanted to give you guys an update, I hope you're enjoying it :)


	6. Hot For Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER <3
> 
> I know I am really shit with chapter length I just keep wanting to leave you hanging...I'll try really hard to update soon, promise :)

‘Dude have you _seen_ the new English teacher?! That chick is _hot_ man’

It was lunch hour and Bob had just had English, and apparently for the first time in his life had enjoyed it. The three boys were walking to the canteen to get food with no rush because they always pushed in the queue anyway. Although they weren’t popular, no one really argued with them. For one, Ray and Bob were man mountains and Bob always wore black clothes and massive boots and a ‘I’m gonna fucking kill you if you don’t get out of my face’ expression. Frank probably would have gotten his ass kicking if he tried pushing in by himself but because he was with Ray and Bob he was safe. Frank was sure that that played a big part in him sticking around with them for the most part of high school, or maybe it was because he didn’t have any other friends. Or did he?

‘I don’t think so.’ Frank replied nonplussed, his mind wandering.

‘Oh, is she that the red head with the glasses?’ Ray asked, to which Bob nodded ‘Fuck she _is_ hot’

‘Damn right, I would fucking bone her all night every night’

‘For sure’ Ray added.

Frank had never heard Bob speak with this much expression before, and it would have been cute if he spoke about a woman with such expression if he was in love with her but because he wasn’t so it wasn’t cute at all. Frank had spoken about girls in this way before but it was always when he was around Bob, never with Ray or by himself, and he started to wonder whether he really thought it was right. If there was one thing you learnt in the Iero household it was respect for women. Frank’s Dad may have been an aggressive bloke but he reiterated countless times to Frank ‘Son, you never, _ever_ lay your hand on a woman, alright? Be a real man and fight a man’.

Frank wondered whether he’d ever talk about Mr. Way like that. Well, probably not, who would he have to say things like that to? Besides when Frank imagined doing things with Mr. Way they weren’t necessarily sexual, he would love to just sit and watch him paint, or go see a movie with him or maybe stay in and watch a movie and cuddle on the couch with pizza. Bob would have probably thought he was a girl, but who gives a fuck about Bob?

‘Yo dude, you know your music,  how does that song go again man? You know the one by Van Halen?’ Bob asked.

‘Oh! Hot For Teacher?’

Wait, there was a song about wanting to have sex with your teacher? Wow, Frank thought.

‘Yes that one! Oh yeah I can remember now it’s like…’ Bob started singing ‘I got it bad, got it bad, got it bad, I’m hot for teacher’

Ray grinned ‘Yeah and it’s got that tasty guitar riff which goes like…’ Ray started to replicate the riff with his mouth and playing air guitar. The thing with guitarists it that their air guitar is realistic as fuck so Ray didn’t look like a fucking idiot. Frank was starting to listen to them more closely, Frank liked music but he had never found a song which fit his situation entirely and it excited him,  he would have to go home and YouTube it tonight.

Bob and Ray continued to try and remember as much of the song as they could and singing it in unison and laughing. ‘I’m gonna have to learn that on guitar man’ Ray thought out loud.

‘You spend too much time playing that fucking guitar man, you’ve gotta come out, I thought we were going to do stuff this week like go down the train tracks to get drunk and go to the mall for some new bongs and hang out before it gets too cold to fucking move outside. Wait until winter to lock yourself away and be a guitar wizard’ Bob whined.

Frank and most other Jersey inhabitants thought it was already too cold to fucking move outside, but Bob was relentless and actually pretty clingy for a tough guy. You’d think that if there was bad weather then they’d all just go into somebody’s house but it wasn’t that simple, Bob didn’t get on very well with his family and often ended up getting kicked out for a few nights and staying at his uncle’s  place who lived about an hour walk away so his place was out of the question. The boys had been round Ray’s a few times but the Toro household was very orderly and quite expensive. His dad was a nice guy but his mom didn’t like us very much, particularly after Bob threw up in one of her many china vases, so it made them uncomfortable to be there under such careful monitoring. Frank’s place was pretty much out for the same reasons as Ray’s. Although the Ieros didn’t have as much money as the Toros they had just as much house pride, if not more. Ray was okay to come over, but just not Bob. Bob was the friend that all parents were wary of, he constantly smelled of weed and was likely to get mud all over your carpet and throw up in your family heir looms.

‘Yeah, I’ll wait’ Ray mumbled, giving into him. Bob nodded in satisfaction, then turned to face Frank.

‘What about you, Iero? Still grounded?’

‘Nope’ Frank answered. He was glad that he wasn’t pretending to be grounded anymore because he needed to go out and just walk with no particular direction like they always did. It beat sitting inside flicking the TV channels or shooting hoops by himself, he knew he could draw now but he didn’t want his to use up of his interest in drawing in one go and for it to burn out. Plus, he could save it for the winter when it was too fucking cold outside to move.

‘Sweet,  we’ll go out tonight then’ he said to which they all agreed.

                                                                                                *

When Frank got in for the night it was around 9pm so he excused himself to his bedroom straight away and immediately booted his computer up - he needed to hear that song. The computer always took too long to turn on for Frank’s liking so he took Watchmen out of his school bag and started to do rough sketches of more characters while he waited. He still hadn’t shown Mr. Way his drawings and Frank then felt excited and impatient to see him tomorrow, but amongst that excitement was fear. How much would his mouth get him in to trouble this time?

Frank had been in situations vaguely similar to this before and had ended up getting quite a few hits in the face off pissed off girls, but he never really cared too much. That was the difference this time, Frank thought, he had _feelings_ for Mr. Way.

The computer was finally ready to use so Frank plugged in his earphones so his parents couldn’t hear and went to YouTube and typed in ‘Hot For Teacher Van Halen’. He decided to click on the lyric video to cut out all the unnecessary bits that official videos gave you and felt the anticipation build up and he pressed play.

Frank loved it, like really loved it. He didn’t waste any time in downloading it (illegally of course)and putting it on his iPod. He felt so satisfied that he found a song that related to him more than others particularly because he would have never thought of searching for such songs with no promise of them. Another good thing is that it made Frank want to move and not in the agitated way like normal, Frank wanted to dance to this song and he felt great when he did. Admittedly, Frank’s dancing was terrible, but he enjoyed head banging, swinging his hips and doing air guitar (he copied off Toro’s technique so he didn’t look like _too_ much of a dork) so he didn’t care.

Because the song had made him think back to all the memories he had of Mr. Way in a mental video montage of sheer attractiveness when Frank got into bed he allowed his completely undistracted mind to think of Mr. Way sexually. It didn’t take long before Frank had to touch himself, he pulled his pants down grabbed his warm dick with his cold hand making the initial sensation of touch heightened. Frank twitched slightly and started to rub himself slowly as he tried hard to visualize and imagine the feeling and hear the their sounds at the same time. He imagined them having a heated session in the classroom after everyone  had left, their hardening erections grinding against each other before they slipped their hands down each other’s pants and grunted into each other’s mouths as they kissed frantically, hungrily. Then he imagined Mr. Way pulling down his jeans and sucking on his dick, pushing his bare ass against a desk as his warm wet mouth accommodated his length.  Soon his dick was smeared with his pre-come and he was letting out breathy moans as he felt gorgeous tingles of pleasure. This felt so wrong, so _dirty_ but Frank loved it.  He pumped himself harder and pushed his head back onto the pillow, trying to hold back all audible sounds as he writhed. The image that sent him over the edge was Mr. Way’s sweaty orgasm face, his hair even more dishevelled with some of it sticking to his forehead, eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape with high pitched moans escaping it as he fucked Frank over the desk. He imagined Mr. Way breathing out his name as he climaxed and as Frank climaxed in reality ‘Mr. Way’ slipped out of his lips into his quiet bedroom but he didn’t care, he had an _amazing_ orgasm which left his whole body feeling warm and he felt all of his muscles un tense as the feel good chemicals got released from his brain. Fuck, Frank thought, that was incredible.

He felt so relieved to have finally jacked off to Mr. Way, it was an important stage in accepting his feelings and the sexual frustration towards him had been building up and building up and needed to be addressed. He reached under his bed for his box of tissues and pulled one out, cleaning up after himself then threw it in his waste bin. Even though the thought of Mr. Way and the realisation of what he’d just done was still buzzing in his mind he fell asleep quickly for the first time in ages, content.

                                                                                   *

The next day, Frank was feeling good and feeling good meant he felt confident, so he bounced into Art grinning at his teacher, getting filthy flashbacks of the fantasies he’d had the night before. He couldn’t help but chuckle quietly to himself and lick his lips as he eyed up Mr. Way from the back of the classroom as he spoke. Frank noticed there was something a bit off with him, however.

 Today was going to be another observational drawing lesson, this time he taught a few tips on perspective then set his students off to draw until the bell. When people started to do their own thing Mr. Way came to the back of the classroom.

‘Ok, Frank so if you could just get a few objects from the front we’re doing ob-‘

‘Oh, I heard you’ Frank smirked. He couldn’t help himself from remembering how he imagined his sex noises to be, his eyes must have been gleaming.

‘Oh, good’ Mr. Way smiled nervously, running his hands through his hair and turning to leave, humming a random tune to appear distracted, but Frank stopped him.

‘Oh, don’t go. I have something to show you’ Frank said, fumbling in his bag for his Watchmen drawings, he found them then pushed them to  the far side of the table. When Mr. Way saw them his attention was caught, and he leaned on the table with both of his hands, observing them. His bowed head and shaggy hair were in touching distance of Frank.

‘Frank, these are great’ he said matter of factly, nodding with approval with a growing toothy smile on his face.

‘You smell incredible’ Frank blurted out.

‘Oh…thanks. I’m not really wearing anything. Um, fragrance wise I mean’ Mr. Way laughed awkwardly, trying to focus on the drawing and pointing bits out. ‘I really love the shading you-‘

‘You don’t need cologne, you smell great. Like coffee and cigarettes and gum’ Oh Frank shut the fuck up, he thought to himself.

‘the shading’ he stressed, adamant to continue the conversation about art and not what he smelled like ‘you’ve done here is very good. And I think you’ve nailed the expressions’

‘Thanks, sir’ Frank said gratefully. Now kindly fuck off before I continue to talk, he thought.

Mr. Way turned around to walk back to his desk and Frank found himself muttering ‘nice ass’ out of nowhere, to which Mr. Way spun around to.

‘Excuse me?’ he asked sternly, his cheeks going redder than they already were from Frank talking about how incredible he smelt.

‘I said nice glass. You have some really nice glass here’ Frank stated, lifting up a glass vase that had been put on his desk for drawing to clarify his point.

‘Oh. That’s fine then’ he said quickly then continued back to his desk leaving Frank chuckling to himself. Frank really was heading towards the danger zone now and if he didn’t find it so hilarious he might be shitting himself more.

So he didn’t have to have the distraction of Mr. Way’s voice he tried to be discreet and listen to his iPod while he worked and of course he listened to Hot For Teacher, mouthing the lyrics as he’d learnt them by now.

 _‘T-T-Teacher stop that screaming, teacher don't you see ?_ __  
Don't wanna be no uptown fool.  
Maybe I should go to hell, but I'm doin' well, teacher needs to see me after school. 

 _I think of all the education that I missed._ __  
But then my homework was never quite like this.  
Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad,   
I'm hot for teacher.   
I got it bad, so bad,   
I'm hot for teacher’

Forgetting to be discreet, he must have been getting too carried away with his head movements because  he heard Mr. Way say ‘What’re you listening to?’ before he realised that his teacher was right behind him. He jumped in suprise and took his earphones out quickly, feeling himself go hot.

‘U-um. I was..’ Frank stuttered, panicking as Mr. Way grabbed his iPod, his eyebrows knotted together. Frank froze as Mr. Way looked the device’s display with an unreadable expression. Oh shit.

‘Hot For Teacher?’ he asked very quietly indeed to which Frank just gulped. Mr. They were both silent for a few minutes as Frank watched him, his heart beating out of his chest. When Mr. Way actually made eye contact with him he could have sworn, _sworn_ , that when Mr. Way moved his mouth he mouthed ‘do you…?’ or 'are you...?'. But he never asked outright, for even asking the question implied that there was hope and hope was something that he could not have in this matter, for the natural was only allowed when convenient in not just Jersey, but society, and a student/teacher relationship wasn’t convenient for anybody.

He should have just told him off for listening to music, Frank thought, he should have just raised an eyebrow at his song choice and left him alone, he shouldn’t be reacting like this, the guy can’t even fucking talk god damn it.He looked confused and like he was thinking, his brow was positively dancing.

The bell finally rang and Mr. Way dismissed everyone from where he stood then turned to Frank, leaning down  so he was right close to his ear and he heard his voice take on a roughness he had never heard  before as he growled into his ear.

‘You’re not going anywhere, Frank. Teacher needs to see you after school’


	7. Did I Say You Could Touch Me?

To say that the atmosphere in Mr. Way’s Art classroom was tense was an understatement, it was 5 minutes after the final bell had rang which left the two males alone together, presumptions and questions still to be asked and answered lingering on their minds. The teacher had made sure the door was shut and pulled the window curtain down to give them privacy, but Frank felt like this was just so Mr. Way could have a serious chat with him and there was no sexual implications to be had – yet.

Instead of summoning Frank to the front to talk to him he joined the boy at his far desk, taking the opposite seat with a serious vibe coming off him. Frank hadn’t breathed much since Mr. Way had growled in his ear and his chest wasn’t loosening any time soon, he felt like a 9 year old kid who had been caught looking at dirty magazines-apart from this was worse. Boys were expected to be looking at dirty magazines, featuring women, but he had potentially been caught perving on his _male teacher._ This was so fucking embarrassing. After exhaling and rubbing his forehead a few times Mr. Way decided to speak.

‘Frank…’Mr. Way started, not managing to make eye contact with his student ‘I can’t help but get this, this… _.feeling_ that, that…you, um we.. there’s just something be-‘

‘What…do you think I have a crush  you?’ Frank asked innocently with an edge of defensiveness, clenching and unclenching this fists under the table to try and calm himself down.

‘No! No, I wouldn’t say.. _crush_ as such…I don’t really know…’ Mr. Way babbled in a way that suggested that he was lying.

Frank forced a laugh. ‘You think I’m hot for you?’ Frank couldn’t stop himself from shaking slightly but that wasn’t stopping him from talking, he couldn’t believe that this conversation was taking place and he couldn’t believe that he got himself into it, but for some reason something felt not right, like there was something he was holding back from saying and that pissed Frank off. He hated it when people tried to feed him bullshit or hold back from saying something. Hell, he couldn’t hold back if he wanted to most of the time so it was maddening when people done it seemingly effortlessly. The amount of effort going into keeping even a civil relationship with his father was astounding.

Mr. Way exhaled heavily again and ran his hands through his thick hair, resting his head in them.

‘Are you?’ he asked. He was peeking at Frank in a way he found adorable. His forehead wrinkles managed to make him look even cuter, and his light pink lips were in a slight pondering pout, He looked like he _wanted_ Frank to say yes and this made Frank’s head spin, what the actual fuck was going on?

Frank laughed weakly and threw his head into his own hands, shaking his head. He gave up. He was done.

‘Yes. Oh God I am, fucking hell’ and just like that Frank confessed it, the final weight which had made his shoulders their home was gone, his knees were jiggling like fuck now, he was uncontrollably fidgeting and just laughing/weeping at his predicament.

Very, very slowly, Mr. Way sat up right, maintaining his pout and nodded twice, keeping his gaze downward. Then with calm fluidity he rose , then paced around the desk, keeping his hand on the table. When he stood over Frank he pushed his hands off his face, making Frank look up at him. Instinctively, Frank swung his legs round to face his teacher, his knees almost touching his.  Mr. Way’s eyes bore into Frank out of his straight face. The teacher’s rough, calloused hands made his way up to the boy’s pointy chin and his thumb rested underneath it to tilt it upwards. Frank couldn’t breathe again. The closeness, his touch, his _fucking_ eyes, they were too much. This was the loudest silence and a loud silence can’t even be explained but you’ll know when you’re in one. They were screaming at each other without making a sound. Mr. Way cocked his head an smirked, his eyes narrowing accusingly with satisfaction as he saw Frank respond to him touching him, him _moving_ him so readily with the look on his face of want. Both of them couldn’t take this any longer, Mr. Way leant down kissed  Frank, the kiss was hungry and forceful and although there had been ample build up it still caught Frank off guard. His heart was beating out of his chest and his mind couldn’t even function. All he could focus on was the warm moving wetness of the older man’s lips against his. Frank tried to stand up and put his hands round Mr. Way’s waist while still continuing the kiss but Mr. Way pushed him back down forcibly by putting his hand on his shoulder. He pulled away from the kiss, leaving Frank bemused flustered and really aroused already. He had no idea how much he ached just for that until now.

‘Oh no, that’s not how it’s going to work’ his growl was back and he tucked Frank’s fringe behind his ear, grinning at him with one side of his mouth. ‘If this is gonna happen , then you’re not to do anything unless I tell you to, is that understood?’ he asked, his hand was still on his shoulder and his voice was still low and completely different to his normal pleasant voice, it gave him an aggressive edge, and along with that his mannerisms changed, it was like he had morphed into a different person into right before Frank’s eyes. But he was still his teacher, and he was still ridiculously bangable in that fucking waistcoat. Frank knew what Mr. Way was suggesting, he knew about dom/sub sex and all that stuff. It had never interested him until now but Frank couldn’t lie to himself, but the small taste he had of Gerard’s other personality he liked and it really turned him on. Frank only nodded as he looked up at Mr. Way with wide eyes, his brain still processing what was happening. Mr. Way smiled.

‘Good boy’.

Frank shivered. Fuck he enjoyed that. The teacher then leaned down to Frank’s ear, and asked him in a whisper that came from professional Mr. Way. ‘Do you want this?’

‘W-want, want what?’ Frank stuttered, trembling under him.

‘For us to go further?’ his voice still remained soft. Frank only thought for a few moments before replying with a small nod.

‘Are you sure?’ He nodded again. He couldn’t fucking speak if he wanted to. This was real, he thought, this was actually happening. Shit. Oh fucking shit.

‘..good’ Mr. Way then started nibbling on the top of his ear and Frank let out a small gasp. His growl then returned. ‘I’m going to make all the dirty fantasies you’ve had about me come true…and more’ Oh fuck, Frank thought. If he kept touching him and speaking like that he was going to start getting hard pretty soon. Frank was like an unstable loaded gun that might go off if you shake it too much, he was a 17 year old boy after all. Mr. Way then stood up right and removed his hand from the boy’s shoulder, looking down at him with a firm glance.

‘Now, get out of my classroom.’

Wait, what? They were only just getting started, Frank thought. He stayed where he was and just furrowed his brow at the man.

‘I thought we were gonna-‘

‘Not now.’ Mr. Way shrugged with an annoying casualness, turning to walk away from him. Frank caught him by the wrist.

‘but Mr. Way-‘

‘Did I say you could touch me?’ he snapped with a glare. Frank retracted his hand, feeling the same way he felt when he first met him, inferior. Mr. Way leant in towards Frank’s ear again. ‘Come round mine tonight then you can be a good boy and go home and see mommy and daddy before you come round to get fucked in the ass by your teacher’ he whispered filthily.  Frank almost choked. He felt himself turning bright red as he nodded eagerly. This was all moving so fast, he thought, but it’s what they both wanted, _needed._ Mr. Way left him standing there, unable to move as he jotted down his address on a piece of paper, leaning over the desk in a way which made Frank imagine things. He had to quickly picture something different which turned him off so he didn’t pounce on him right there an then. His teacher then handed him the piece of paper and he folded it up and put it in his denim jacket pocket, his hands trembling. Nice Mr. Way seemed to have returned and he squeezed Frank’s shoulder and gave him a tentative smile ‘I’m glad we had this chat, Frank. I always knew we were going to be good friends’ he nearly laughed at the last part but managed to channel the laughter into making his smile bigger and Frank just smiled back.

‘Me too’

‘Good. You, trust me, right?’ Mr. Way questioned.

‘Of course.’ Frank replied truthfully.

‘And you want this?’

‘Yes.’ He said certainly.

‘Then that’s all I need to know’ he grinned again. ’I’ll see you at, let’s say…seven?’

‘Seven’ Frank confirmed nodding.

‘Seven it is then’ with one last pat on his shoulder from Mr. Way, Frank was sent out of the classroom. In a euphoric daze and a nervous blunder he never even felt the cold New Jersey air on his face.

                                                                                      *

It was 6:36 and Frank was sat on the swing preparing to endure what were probably the longest 24 minutes of his life. Dinner had been torturous. More questions, more scolding, more patronising advice. He had washed, dried and put away the dishes  as fast as he could despite planning to do them slowly on his walk/jog/agitated hobble home from school because he wanted a cigarette so badly. In fact, he was going to have more than one cigarette. He predicted about 5, one after the other. They helped him calm down and he was so worked up with excitement and nerves. He wanted this more than anything, but he was still shitting himself. Frank had had sex before, but never with a guy. He thought about the horror stories he’d heard about anal sex, with emphasis on the pain. The pain scared him a lot. Usually, when Frank fantasied about guys, he imagined him being top, but with Mr. Way he hadn’t, he didn’t think it seemed right. _He wanted him to dominate him_. It was weird how much he’d learnt about himself these past few weeks just because of Mr. Way. He still hadn’t thanked him for making him want to draw again, he thought. But that would have to wait for later, they had more important things to focus on.

Frank checked his watch, it was 6:52 and his fourth cigarette was hanging out of his mouth. He would allow himself to start walking now so that he wouldn’t get there late, but not too early. It turned out Mr. Way didn’t live too far away, but it was far enough to walk if you added up the walk to the park with it. Still, teachers normally lived in the capital or somewhere else which was about a 15-20 minute drive away. Frank was thankful it wasn’t too far but far away enough so his parents wouldn’t bump into him down the local store. The walk to the park was a good 20 minute one, but Frank always did it because that was his favourite park where he went to be by himself.

Shoving his phone back in his pocket he started making his way to the address that his teacher had scrawled down on a torn piece of paper. He kept mentally pinching himself, was this actually happening or had that encounter just been a figment of his hyper active imagination? He drew on his cigarette, welcoming the poisonous chemicals to fill his lungs.

It took him 5 minutes to find his house. It wasn’t anything special, it blended in with the rest of the houses in Belleville and he couldn’t quite believe it was his. He couldn’t quite believe that he had a house, he imagined Gerard to live in a loft or a cool apartment, but not a house. Middle aged men with families had houses, not cool young art teachers. He shrugged it off and made his way timidly up the drive, he could just run off now, he thought to himself. No, that’s not what he wanted. Don’t be a wuss, Frank, he’s just a guy, he told himself. Frank threw his cigarette on the ground and snubbed it out with the toe of his sneaker.

Mr. Way was not just some guy. Mr. Way was the beautiful, caring, passionate, talented artist with fantastic taste in music. There was something different about him, he was special. Frank wasn’t even sure of his type until now but Mr. Way was exactly his type.

Frank wasted no more time and approached the door and knocked on it loudly three times then waited. He heard someone inside the house move and the butterflies in his stomach got stronger. The boy couldn’t wait just to see the man’s face.

A few moments passed then Mr. Way opened the door, he was still in his work clothes, which pleased Frank more than it probably should have. He smiled when he saw his favourite waistcoat again. Mr. Way grinned devilishly in an ‘I knew you’d be here’ way and they shared a moment of equal standing just smirking at each other.

‘Well, well, well. Come in’ Mr. Way invited. Now Frank wasn’t going to turn down that invitation for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH I KNOW I'M A TEASE
> 
> Once again, so sorry for short chapter length but I'm just really busy and don't want to keep you guys waiting, I guess :)


	8. Touch Me (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LATE TO UPDATE :( FORGIVE ME. PART II OF THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE COMING SOON, IF NOT JUST SHOUT AT ME NICELY

When inside Frank stood stone still in the passage way, waiting for Mr. Way’s instruction. He closed the door slowly and Frank heard him approaching behind him, getting closer and closer before he felt a pair of warm lips high up on his neck. Mr. Way’s large hands reached up to grab his shoulders and stroke down his arms slowly as he started to suck playfully on his skin. Frank couldn’t help but let out small, quiet giggles but his teacher didn’t seem to mind, he just grinned and hugged Frank around the waist, placing his head on his shoulder to talk quietly into his ear.

‘Have you had sex before, Frank?’ he asked in his normal voice, the question was not patronising nor did it make the atmosphere awkward. The boy answered him with ease.

‘Yeah, but not with a guy’ he confessed.

‘I see’ Mr. Way mused, kissing his shoulder gently. This sent tingles all the way down the boy’s spine. ‘Well, seeing as this is sort of your first time, I was thinking that we could just relax and have a movie night and do it…casually. At your pace of course.’ He slunk round Frank to hug him loosely from the front. Mr. Way still caught Frank off guard with his beauty, seeing him up close was so surreal and it always gave him this feeling of satisfaction.

 He had realised, with a sort of interest in art, that some pieces of art looked really good from far away, but as soon as you look real close you realise that they don’t look that good at all. He had also realised that this applied with people, this occurrence was referred to as being a Monet. Mr. Way was not a Monet at all, he was a Da Vinci.

‘That sounds really good, actually’ Frank grinned, tentatively moving his face closer to the older man’s, not quite finding the courage to kiss him even still. Mr. Way realised and smiled, as did Frank, leaving their lips hovering, nearly touching and pulled into big grins. Then it happened, Frank gave him a small, sweet, affectionate peck and began to blush.  His teacher just began laughing and initiated a deeper kiss, putting his hand on the back on his head to push him into his face even harder. Even as this happened their embrace remained tender, everything was all so new and strange and they both looked forward to exploring this whole new thing they had going on.

Mr. Way pulled away first. ‘I’m just going to go upstairs to change, go on into the living room and make yourself comfortable’ he instructed.

‘Okay’ Frank responded. ‘Mr.Way?’ Frank began to ask as his teacher ascended his stairs.

‘Please, call me Gerard. At least…while were like this. In other circumstances call me Mr. Way but in moments like this it’s just Gerard’ he said kindly, turning around to face the boy.

‘So I’ll just call you Mr. Way in school then?’ Frank searched for confirmation.

‘Oh no, you’ll call me Mr. Way in my house. Just not now’

‘When will I know when to call you Mr. Way?’ Frank gulped. Gerard just chuckled darkly.

‘Oh, you’ll know’ his voice rumbled then he continued back upstairs leaving Frank rooted to the spot thinking of his implications.

They were not going to do what Frank came here for them to do _exactly_ which was kind of a relief because Frank was extremely inexperienced but there was a high chance that their encounters could turn from tender and romantic to rough and possibly violent. Frank didn’t know just how kinky Mr. Way was –yet. He didn’t know how far he wanted to take the whole dom/sub thing. They had talked nothing through and that made Frank realise he was way more scared than he was earlier. Thank fuck they were taking things slower than planned prior, he thought to himself.

He made his way into the living room and saw that blankets and snacks were already set out. Gerard had two large and comfortable looking black leather couches with lots of cushions placed on fluffy white rugs in front of his flat screen which was mounted on the wall. Underneath the TV was a fireplace which had photo frames, letters, keys and other bits of junk placed upon it carelessly in between ornaments that seemed to be abstract of the human form. In the floor space between the couches and the TV wall was a large maple table which had popcorn, nachos, chips and dips laid out on it and Frank smiled. He had planned for this eventuality. Looking around, Frank saw that Mr. Way had massive mahogany bookshelves on the far right wall, containing the biggest DVD and book collection that he had ever seen.

‘Go pick something to watch’ he heard a soft voice behind him. Frank jumped minutely and blushed at how easily he was startled before wandering over to the book shelf. As he snuck a look back at the owner of the voice he saw Gerard in his casual clothes and it made his heart skip a beat. Not only was Mr. Way rocking tight black jeans and a worn out Evil Dead t-shirt which made him look way younger but it was a further reminder that he - they -  were crossing a boundary that was not to be crossed. He was in a teacher’s _home._ He was spending casual time with a teacher which wasn’t academic, only Mr. Way still had an authority over him which was mutually agreed upon and was to be part of their contract.

They smiled coyly at each other, then Frank browsed his DVDs. Fuck, he had a lot of movies, Frank thought to himself. A lot of it was horror films he hadn’t heard of, a large percent were foreign. Wow, he was such a nerd. He spotted a childhood favourite of his and slid it out, going to join Gerard who was getting comfortable on the couch underneath and blanket.

‘What did you chose?’ he asked curiously. Frank handed him the DVD case and his face lit up.

‘Star Wars!’ Gerard got up to place the disk in the player, leaving Frank awkwardly wondering where and when to sit. This was soon resolved when the older man soon returned to his place and patted the space beside him where Frank gladly made himself comfortable.

‘I’ve seen this film a thousand times…’ Gerard laughed softly ‘…and I still love it’

‘So have I’ Frank seconded as the opening credits began playing. He felt a pleasant wave of nostalgia going through him as the music played and he relaxed even more into Gerard’s couch.

‘You don’t mind if we talk over it then do you?’ Gerard asked, opening a bag of popcorn and smiling sweetly at him.

‘Um, no, no, not at all’ Frank responded, taking some of the popcorn that Gerard was offering him.

‘Good…I just really want to get to know you’

‘I’m gonna warn you right now…I’m the most boring person in the world’ Frank confessed, feeling so inferior to him yet again. Gerard was an adult, he had been through high school and college, he had interest, hobbies, passions. He would have loads of experiences to share and things to talk about, Frank thought. He wouldn’t.

‘Nonsense’ he said quickly, shoving popcorn in his face and chewing on it.’ Tell me about Frank. Tell me when you first started to draw’ he commanded, looking at the boy expectantly.

‘Um…’ Frank started. It was really hard to remember at first but he finally got there. ‘I think I was about…11? We were on vacation to Italy to see some family and I was getting REALLY fidgety and bored on the plane. It was absolute torture…what with my…’ Frank stopped instead of saying it and Gerard nodded to show he understood.

‘Go on’

‘Yeah, so my parents tried anything to keep me occupied and they shoved paper and pens in my face and I just started drawing things from memory and doodling but it helped as a distraction so I did it more and more. When I got home I got into it and started drawing comic book characters because they looked cool and were a lot easier than humans, but I quickly got bored of it. Like I got bored of everything. But it’s always been something I’ve gone back to eventually you know?’ Frank concluded. Mr. Way looked both satisfied with his answer and sympathetic. He didn’t say anything though, he just nodded. They went back to watching the film for only 5 minutes when he piped up again with another question.

‘How do you like Italy?’

‘Oh, it’s beautiful. Really nice. Way nicer than Jersey but that goes without saying’ he chuckled and the older man joined in.

‘Yeah, I’ve always wanted to go, for artistic and cultural reasons obviously. I’d just adore to sit and paint the Italian Riviera whilst sipping on some nice wine in the sun’ his voice was hopeful and passionate, the way Frank loved to hear it and Frank slid underneath his blanket with him which in turn made Gerard slide his arm round Frank’s waist and pull him closer, then he slipped his other arm round his front to hug him and pull him into the lying down position, half on top of him.

Frank had never been held like this before, you always see it in movies where a boy and a girl (always a boy and a girl, never the same gender) are cuddling up on the couch under and a blanket and watching movies and it’s all cute and all that shit, but Frank had never experienced that. Now he was he was so happy and calm, and in his male teacher’s arms it was thrilling.

‘You okay?’ Gerard asked, referring to the new adjustments.

‘Yep’ Frank purred, feeling snug in the warmness of their shared blanket and in his tender grip. He wasn’t expecting this at all but it was the pleasantest of surprises. Just to be touched and spoken to in a loving and caring way was more therapeutic to Frank than he would have ever thought.

It was then that they both became super aware of each other’s breathing, and Frank was breathing heavily and shakily. He could feel the rise and fall of Gerard’s chest, hear the beating of his heart. He was the most beautiful guy Frank had ever seen and here he was in his arms. It was surreal.

Gerard’s hands were pretty far down on his waist and although he knew Gerard said at his own pace, he wanted him to instigate everything, him to make the first move. Gerard didn’t seem to be with Frank in his change of focus as he was breathing normally and seemingly engrossed in the film.

Please just slip your hand down my jeans, oh please just touch me god damn it, Frank willed him mentally. He was only just starting to realise how horny he was and he could feel it in his crotch, the very first inkling of a dull ache was beginning to build up and he just stared at Gerard’s hands, imagining them disappearing into his pants.

Frank didn’t do anything for about 20 minutes before he couldn’t take it any longer. Frank twisted his body round so his face was in line with his then kissed him hungrily. Gerard was taken aback by the suddenness but participated gladly. Frank snaked up him more and more with each kiss, making his intentions evident. The friction of their bodies drove Frank crazier and caused his own hands to roam over his teacher’s body. Gerard slid his large hand down Frank’s back to gently cup the back of his thigh. Fuck, that was it, that was the last straw, Frank thought.

‘Touch me, Gerard’


	9. Touch Me (Part II)

‘Frank…are you sure?’

‘Yes I’m sure’ Frank blurted quickly then went back to kissing him, but Gerard soon pulled away.

‘No, Frank. You don’t have to I know this has all moved way too fast and that’s my fault, I couldn’t control myself, I-‘

‘Gerard’ Frank interjected as he was starting to babble quicker than Frank could keep up with.

‘- we, we don’t even know each other that well’ he concluded quietly, and so the passionate embrace stopped. Frank was left stiffly straddling his teacher on his couch with Star Wars playing in the background. Gerard reached for the remote and paused the TV and looked calmly up at him. ‘What’s your favourite film?’ Gerard asked.  Frank gave him a ‘are you kidding me’ look but proceeded to answer anyway.

‘I haven’t really sat through many. I guess Star Wars.’

‘That’s mine too. What’s your favourite drink?’

‘Um…Kool Aid?’

‘Mine’s coffee. What’s your favourite food?’

‘You are’ Frank growled then lowered himself on Gerard, kissing him and biting his lower lip softly in the process. Gerard stopped the kiss again.

‘What’s your favourite-‘

‘Gerard for the love of God shut up and take me to  your bedroom’ Frank commanded with a new found confidence as he couldn’t take any of Gerard’s trivial questions. Gerard grinned up at the boy.

‘Don’t get too used to talking to me like that Mr. Iero’ he warned, then he freed himself from the grasp of Frank’s knees and turned off the TV. He then took Frank’s hand and met his eyes with his own gleaming ones. Gerard then proceeded to lead the boy out of the living room, into the hallway and up his steps. Frank’s strides were shaky and he couldn’t quite feel his knees, his heart was beating so fucking fast. When they reached the older man’s bedroom Gerard guided the boy inside and put on a lamp to give the room a dim but light enough to see glow.

His room was simple and tidy. He had white bed sheets on  a king size, two maple bed side cabinets with books, cigarettes and pills on top of them (and the lamp of course) and a guitar and a record player in the corner with a few vinyls stacked beside it. It was perfect.

Gerard sensed that Frank was getting tense so his movements were slow and soothing. He began by snaking his arms round Frank’s waist and pulling his body flush to his own, then his hands stroked the side of Frank’s pale face lovingly and he planted small, delicate kisses on the boy’s quivering lips.

‘Tell me you want this’ he murmured, putting his hands on Frank’s shoulders and studying his face hungrily. Frank could feel his warmth breath and it smelt of saliva exchange.

‘Gerard, you keep asking me this. The answer is always going to be yes’ Frank said shortly.

‘I know but I need to be sure, otherwise I’ll feel way guiltier than I already will’ he said with a tinge of sadness, his eyes averted to the ground

‘Oh Gerard, don’t be sad. I’m so close to being 18. And who gives a fuck if you teach me anyways. It’s fine honestly’ Frank smiled at him. Gerard smiled back but he wasn’t convinced. He still attacked the boy with his mouth, planting warm, wet kisses all over Frank’s sensitive neck.

‘No turning back now I guess’ he laughed darkly, then he gave Frank a little shove and he landed on his ass on Gerard’s bed. Frank looked up at him with wide eyes as Gerard pushed him back to lie horizontally and crawled on top to straddle his hips . The way the light hit Gerard’s face and left the rest in shadow made him look remarkably attractive and Frank kept his eyes open as much as he could to admire his angular features. Their kisses were getting quicker and deeper as they pushed themselves further up the bed. Gerard went back to neck kissing which caused a few small breathy moans to escape from Frank’s lips. Frank ran his hands through the silky softness of his raven hair and when Gerard came back up to Frank’s  mouth he pulled the fistful of his hair he had gently to make the access to Gerard’s neck easier. He kissed along his strong jawbone first, then worked his way down, getting cute, quiet giggles from Gerard. Frank suddenly became conscious of his fear of not being able to please him. Gerard was so experienced and mature and Frank was just a kid who had had terrible sex with a few chicks.

‘Gerard, what if I’m not very good?’ Frank asked sheepishly as he stopped kissing his neck. The man’s eyes locked with his and they gave him a look of reassurance.

‘Just let me do all the work and you can’t go wrong. Besides, we all have to learn. Consider this your education.’ He said breathily. His hair was ruffled and his pupils were beginning to dilate and although he looked really sexy Frank couldn’t help but laugh.

‘Nice pun, sir.’

‘Shut up, Iero’ Gerard grinned then pushed him back so he was completely lying down. ‘Just lay back and relax. This is the fun part.’ Frank, reassured, let Gerard pull of his t-shirt revealing a practically smooth chest and a stomach which wasn’t flat nor flabby. He was comfortably in between. Gerard shifted his knees further down his body so that if he stretched over him, his face would only come to his nipples. The man’s large hands gently grabbed his hips and began to slowly lick and kiss down his body. Frank watched as Gerard’s tounge left glimmering trails on his skin, his breathing getting heavier and heavier as the man worked his way down . When he got the trail of dark pubes that ran down from his belly button into his pants Gerard paused. With a painful slowness that made Frank squirm, Gerard undid Frank’s belt, unbuttoned his jeans and slipped his jeans and underwear down to his knees, leaving Frank’s dick exposed to the cool air of Gerard’s bedroom. Frank’s chest went tight as Gerard’s gaze fell upon it, but it was only for a split second his mouth returned to his lower stomach. Gerard then moved his eyes so they met Frank’s. He held a very sexual, hungry gaze as he licked ever so slowly down his trail. The coldness of his tounge met pleasingly with the warmth of his lower abdomen. Frank felt his dick growing harder by the second. Gerard still hadn’t broken eye contact with him and he was now kissing the spot above his penis, but not going any lower. The anticipation was killing Frank, he has never received a blowjob before but had heard about how good they were if done correctly. He had no doubt that Mr. Way knew exactly what he was doing. It was then he started to kiss the soft fleshy inside of Frank’s thigh, running his hands down the outside of them. This made the dull ache in his crotch grow more and more as he waited to feel Gerard’s mouth where he wanted it most. The teacher took his hand and gently grabbed Frank’s dick and Frank twitched in pleasure at the initial touch of his cold, rough hands. Gerard used his thumb in a circular motion to spread the pre-come that was leaking out of his penis hole over his bell end then took his hand up and back down his shaft to smear his juices down his cock to provide himself with lubricant -besides his own saliva. Besides, it was Frank flavoured lubricant and that would go down much nicer. Frank started panting again as Gerard pumped his shaft with a firm grip as his eyes bore into his. Gerard’s hand was beginning to glisten with Frank’s moisture, and Frank could see Gerard licking his lips in preparation for what he was about to do next. Gerard’s thick, dark eyebrows done wonders to making Gerard’s sexual glare even more disarming. Frank’s pleasure almost doubled when he looked at him, he had never craved a person’s  gaze so much. It gave Frank tingles. Gerard stopped tossing him off and rested his hand at the base of Frank’s cock to give it support (not that he would need it pretty soon) and lowered his head down to meet it. His moist lips parted to allow in Frank’s tip and his lips contracted around him before he pushed him all in to his mouth in one go. Frank gasped as his dick rammed into Gerard’s tonsils and his mouth had a tight grip on his base. Gerard then hollowed his cheeks so that the walls of his mouth were tight around his cock and Frank shivered in pleasure and let out a loud, long moan. He then drew Frank’s dick almost out of his mouth and then lowered himself onto it again, this time his cheeks gripped onto his foreskin.

‘Fuck’ Frank muttered expletives Gerard picked up a steady pace and began to blow him. The boy threw his head back on the pillow, biting his lip to try and stop him from making too many embarrassing noises. There was already a wet sound being made from their activity and he didn’t need to add to it.  Fuck, this was good, Frank thought. This was fucking heaven. Gerard had started to flick his tounge over Frank’s slit at the end of each blow and he began to look up at Frank to gage his reaction, and this just sent Frank crazy. The teacher’s fringe was over his eyes and he couldn’t wait to see it wet with sweat and sticking to his forehead. More writhing in pleasure was induced by this thought and Frank began to buck his hips up into Gerard’s mouth. The moans Frank caused him to make send gorgeous vibrations around his cock and Frank let out a high pitched breathy sound. Despite this, Gerard used his strong hands to pin the boy’s hips down and he continued blowing him, his pace increasing even more in order to satisfy Frank’s growing demand for pleasure. He was going at it fast and furious and all Frank could do was moan wildly in reverence as he watched Gerard’s head bob up and down on his dick. His mouth was so fucking warm and tight, so much better than a vagina, Frank thought to himself.

To Frank’s despair, Gerard slowed down and then came to a complete stop before he could come. He took Frank’s dick out of his mouth and panted heavily.

‘Oh please f-finish me off ,G-Gerard’ Frank stuttered, panting hard. Gerard got off the bed to rummage around in his cabinets, leaving Frank lying there nearly completely naked with a hard, leaking penis. He was weak with desperation for an orgasm and he looked at Gerard in such a way to convey that and it made the bulge in his the man’s jeans reach the stage of being unbearable. Gerard also needed to be given pleasure. Frank’s noises and looks had gotten him so worked up that he needed to take off his jeans.

‘Oh, I’m going to finish you alright. Just in a way where we can both feel it.’ Gerard held up a bottle of lubricant and a condom packet to Frank and Frank nodded eagerly. Frank kicked of his jeans as Gerard began to fully undress himself too and soon they were both fully naked in front of each other. ‘Now, they suggest that when you’re taking it for the first time that it’s more comfortable to lay on your side. Do you wanna do that?’ Gerard asked. Frank nodded.

‘Sure’ Gerard was even paler than Frank was, he realised. His chest wasn’t very hairy either, but it was hairier than Franks and his V lines were more prominent. Another difference Frank saw in Gerard is that his penis was  a different shade to his. While Frank’s was a pink colour, Gerard was a much darker brownish colour. It was thicker than Frank’s, but by no means longer. It was roughly about the same and he was fine with that for his penis was decently sized. He had never seen another male naked before, not properly in real life anyways and he concluded that Gerard’s body was beautiful. Even if it wasn’t muscular, hairless and oiled up like the male bodies you see in porn. Even if he had stretch marks on his inner arms and thighs and unshaven pubic hair unlike they did in porn (hell Frank had those),  life was not a porn film. People did not live up to the ridiculous standards that the porn industry set and quite honestly he didn’t want them to. Gerard was perfect, just the way he was. Frank wanted to touch and kiss and lick and suck every part of it but he figured he could do that another time as they were both primed to explode right now and tension would only make things more painful for Frank.

With that Frank turned on his side  and let Gerard lie on his side behind him. Gerard started kissing his back and rubbing it soothingly. He started whispering things like ‘just relax’ between pecks and it helped Frank to loosen up a little. Then he heard the bottle of lube click open.  Oh God, Frank thought, I’m soon going to feel the dreaded pain that every virgin gay male fears.

‘Bring your knees up to your chest.’ Gerard advised, and Frank done as he said. I’m just going to start with a finger first. Just a finger. Then, when you’re ready, say when and I’ll make it two, ok?’ Gerard said calmly. Frank nodded and Gerard breathed out an ok and began kissing the back of Frank’s neck and he placed his first lubed up digit at Frank’s hole. He spread the lube around a bit then pushed in gently. It didn’t hurt Frank per say, it was just slightly weird. Gerard used his other hand to caress his back while he worked his finger deeper into Frank’s ass, then pulling it out to put in back in again. Frank let out little ‘ahs’ as this is the first time he had felt anal sensations and they turned out to be nice. For now.

‘Go for two’ Frank said and Gerard lubed up his other finger and began slowly kissing his back in his ‘just relax’ routine again. When Gerard added a second finger that’s when he felt the twinge to which he inhaled sharply.

‘It’s alright, Frank. It’s ok’ Gerard chanted in his soothing tone while he ever so slowly fingered his ass with his index and his middle finger. Gerard’s arm snaked round Frank to rest on his stomach where his fingers traced patterns lightly on his skin to calm him. Frank couldn’t help but feel emotional at that point. Gerard was being so gentle and caring, and his first time was going to be truly special and no one could take that away from him.

The pain was getting slightly easier to deal with simply because it was always there at a bearable level he could put it out of his mind. Gerard began to twist his fingers a little to see how he reacted and Frank felt fine with it now. ‘A…Add a third’  Gerard continued to finger him slowly to keep his ass as open as possible.

‘Alright, this isn’t going to be pleasant’

‘I guessed’

Gerard added lube to his third digit and then added it to his first and second finger  so that his second finger rested on top of his first and third finger which were pushed together so it formed a kind of triangle.

‘Here it goes’ he pushed his fingers into Frank’s ass very, very slowly and he heard the boy hiss as he did. It had turned from a twinge to a burn but it was nothing he couldn’t handle, he thought. He would just have to grit his teeth and bare it.

After I few further minutes of fingering, Frank told Gerard to stop.

‘I’m ready’ he panted, into the small building pool of sweat on the pillow he rested his head on.

‘Frank, I’m going to ask you one last time, are you sure you want this?’ Frank done his best to look over his shoulder at Gerard so Gerard leaned over him so could look in his eyes as he said the words.

‘I’m sure’ the boy said with certainty, then placed a single kiss on his lips before they returned to their previous positions. Frank heard the condom packet being ripped open and didn’t stop Gerard to tell him not to bother. He was being safe, doing anything to make this like less of a crime, Frank thought to himself. The fact that they were  actually breaking the law in more way than one made what they had between them a lot more exciting and thrilling. It was such a refreshing change for Frank to be excited about a person and not angry with them and that’s probably why he developed such a crush on Gerard. He made him feel…different.

Gerard had put the condom on and Frank could feel his head at his entrance. In a few seconds, he slowly pushed the tip of his penis in and Frank whimpered a little. One of Gerard’s hands moved from Frank’s ass to grip his comfortingly as he started to push the rest of his length into him. Gerard let out a deep throaty moan when he was completely inside. There was nothing like being inside a virgin, he thought, they were so deliciously tight. Frank gripped Gerard’s hands so tight that he was sure they were going to break but Gerard didn’t care. He was focussed on making Frank as comfortable as possible.

‘You ok?’ Gerard panted when he was buried deep in Frank. Frank was sweating again and letting out little high pitched whines but he was holding up.

‘I’m fine’ he said. The Gerard began moving in him again, out then in, then out again then in again. There was two sensations contending for dominance in Frank and that was pain and pleasure, but he found as Gerard began thrusting inside of him more with more speed that the pain did eventually dull enough to allow the pleasure to really overrule. Gerard was making the cutest noises as he pounded into Frank and he had his face nuzzled into the back of his hair which was gleaming with sweat. His noise tickled the boy’s neck as he was too concentrated on his thrusts to concentrate on the best places and ways to kiss the neck and it made Frank feel so much closer to him by that simple action. Frank had to keep having reality checks. Gerard, his _teacher,_ was actually inside of him and that simple fact was amazing.

Their bodies were rocking in time as Gerard kept a moderate and rhythmic pace, taking care not to go too fast too soon. Frank’s noises were turning into those of pleasure which only made Gerard moan louder too. After going flaccid from the initial pain and discomfort of the intrusion, Frank was getting back to full hardness again and Gerard knew without him even needing to guide his hand. Gerard simultaneously stroked Frank’s dick while fucking him and Frank knew it wouldn’t be long until he came.

 After a several minutes, Gerard was beginning to sound close too, for he was moaning words instead of vowels and his hand began to move faster up and down Frank’s dick with a tighter grip. This made Frank swear again, he was so fucking close.

‘Frank!’ Gerard choked out as he slammed into Frank for one last time before he came. He made strangled noises  of pure and utter pleasure into the back of his head. Right on cue, Frank came too, shooting his semen all over Gerard’s hand. ‘Holy fuck, Mr. Way!’ Frank’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth widened as the result of such an intense orgasm. Pleasure and warmth shot through all of his body and he felt a weird lightness as if gravity had suddenly weakened. They rode out their orgasm together then relaxed in the afterglow in sweaty tangle. After Gerard pulled out, they could cuddle up flush with each other and achieve maximum comfort to rest their tired bodies.


	10. Touch Me (Part III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE and so short. Agh I've been so busy and I've had no motivation, I suffer from depression so this shit it really hard for me. Don't hate me I love you guys <3
> 
> I'm posting this and going to bed so I'll proof read for typos another time because I'm too tired

Gerard’s window was slightly cracked open as he smoked a cigarette beside it wearing nothing but his tight boxers meanwhile Frank was observing him with such concentration that he forgot that he was in need a nicotine fix as well. The teacher’s gaze went from casually looking out into the night to glancing at the naked boy in his bed that was illuminated by only dim lamp light with a cheeky grin that made Frank blush. Gerard was blushing too in fact, but it wasn’t as noticeable because the cold draft kept his cheeks cool.

Frank rose from the bed and found his jeans at the foot of it before digging his carton of cigarettes out of the pocket to join Gerard at the window.

‘Can I use your lighter?’ the boy asked. Gerard shot him a look of disgust.

‘You may certainly cannot!’ the man frowned in response.

‘Oh but why?’ Frank pouted.

‘Because smoking is bad for you, Frank’ just after he said this, he exhaled smoke, highlighting  how hypocritical he was being which angered Frank.

‘But you smoke, so what’s the deal?’ Gerard merely sighed, stubbed out his cigarette and chucked it out the window.

‘I have never been one to deny myself life’s pleasures, Frank. Just look at us for your extra evidence. I decided a long time ago that I was going to let my vices destroy me because I didn’t have the will power to give them up. There are a lot of bad things about smoking and I wish I’d never started so I want you to quit before it’s too late. I shouldn’t have smoked in front of you, I’m being a bad influence I’m sorry’

‘I know about the dangers  but I don’t care, they relax me a little and not a lot does…’ Frank started before Gerard cut in.

‘Frank. Give me your cigarettes. That is an order.’ His voice changed. This was dominant Gerard now. Frank barely hesitated and placed the cigarette packet in Gerard’s hand.

‘Good boy’  Frank blushed every time he called him that ‘Now get dressed, you better get home you’ his normal voice returned and his arm reached round Frank to pull him in for a hug. Frank was sore and Gerard’s embrace made him feel better as the friction of their skin was not a one which sparked off anything sexual, it was just so intimate and soothing. Gerard kissed Frank’s forehead and rubbed his back which made Frank grin, but he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to spend the night in Gerard’s bed, feeling electric touch.

‘Do I really have to go?’ Frank asked quietly, feeling embarrassed in case Gerard wasn’t as keen on the situation as him.

‘Yes, it’s a school night. We can’t have you parents suspecting anything now can we? It’s not that I don’t want you to stay or anything…because…I’d like that’ Frank felt warm hearing that Gerard also wanted to physically sleep with him, but he knew his teacher was right and that he needed to be home- and _soon._

Frank nodded and said ‘ok’ before pulling on his clothes that were littered on Gerard’s floor entangled with Gerard’s own. Gerard put Frank’s cigarettes in his bed side cabinet but didn’t bother getting dressed.

‘Oh, I will try and stop if you really want me to, smoking I mean’

‘I do want you to. I don’t want it ruining your fitness or your body. I don’t want them to kill you’ It was surprising to Frank that Gerard didn’t sound like a parent or even a teacher in that moment. He sounded like…a friend, a lover. His words always affected Frank more than Gerard intended so Frank couldn’t quite speak for a while while he processed what Gerard had actually just said.

Gerard showed Frank to the door.

‘So…will I be seeing you again?’ Gerard asked with a devilish grin.

‘Well, it would be pretty hard not to see me again as I am in your class, sir’ Frank replied, loving reminding them both of the danger and the ridiculousness of their situation. Instead of wincing with guilt, Gerard looked amused and even turned on, he leant in for a rough kiss which ended in him biting the boy’s lip which was raw from him biting it himself. Frank hissed in pain, but his face showed pleasure which was much to Gerard’s liking.  Guys who enjoy pain are the ones he enjoyed playing with the most.

‘Like that, Iero?’ Gerard chuckled.

‘Maybe’ he retorted, trying to supress a smile.

‘So…tomorrow? Then we have the whole weekend. If you’re up for it that is’ Gerard shrugged casually. The idea of a whole weekend with Gerard made Frank’s mind explode.

‘The whole weekend…that sounds fucking great. I’ll sort a cover story out’ Frank breathed, trying not to become too giddy. One half of Gerard’s mouth was pulled up in smug satisfaction at the boy’s need for  him. He couldn’t wait to turn that need into desperation.  ‘ And I’m not going to smoke’ Frank added. Gerard nodded and hummed ‘hmmhmm’. ‘And I’m going to do whatever you say’ Frank whispered huskily. Gerard nodded and hummed again. ‘And…I’m going to draw more’ more nodding from Gerard. ‘And-‘

‘Frank how much more approval do you want get out of my house’ he joked, opening the door to let in the cold Jersey breeze with a laugh.

‘Call…call me a good boy again’ Frank stammered and then blushed, making Gerard’s smug lopsided grin of satisfaction get higher, he shook his head fondly at the boy, chuckling darkly. Gerard put his hand on Frank’s back and before gently pushing him out of the door he got up real close to his ear and whispered ‘Good boy’.

                                                                               *

When Frank got in it was quarter past 9. The walk home had been a painful one, his ass was stinging and his face was also because of the numbing cold but he didn’t let it dowse his spirits. His good mood was something that was picked up by his parents and while they were glad to see their boy so uplifted they had to wonder what had put him in such a good mood. His father guessed first.

‘Are you drunk?’ Frank wasn’t shocked that his father accused him of drinking but it didn’t make it any less annoying.

‘No! I’m not drunk Dad. Even try and smell it on me’ Frank’s Dad took Frank’s invitation a little too seriously, getting right up close and smelling his breath. His mouth tasted of Gerard, but his father wouldn’t notice that, he was just being paranoid. Satisfied that he wasn’t intoxicated, Frank’s dad backed off.

‘I couldn’t smell any of that marijuana shit either. Just as well or I wouldn’t be leaving this house until college young man’ Frank desperately wanted to roll his eyes at him but he wasn’t that stupid,  but he tried to manage a facial expression which convinced his dad that the idea of drugs disgusted him.

‘Yeah, I’m happy without the use of drugs, amazing right? Who’d have thought it’ Frank laughed sarcastically. Frank was getting bored of the conversation. His mind wandered to Gerard. His mind hadn’t left Gerard since he left his house really, he felt all jittery but in the good way, his mode of travel had alternated quite a few times on his journey home despite the pain he was in. He had skipped, jogged, ran, side stepped. Hell he probably would have even fucking cartwheeled if he could.

After Frank said goodnight to his parents he returned to his room to be greeted by a massive pile of homework on his desk, some of which needed to be done for tomorrow.  Oh fuck it, Frank thought. He was blissfully exhausted and didn’t want to ruin his mood, it’s not as if he actually did homework anyway. He found the amount they got unrealistic and he’d rather Mr. Jameson on his back than break his balls doing something his teacher wouldn’t even look at. He would much rather be doing other activities.

A sound came from Frank’s phone alerting him to a text message. It was probably Bob trying to make plans for the weekend he thought. It wasn’t. It was Gerard.

‘ _Use Sudocrem, it’ll help soothe the stinging. Sleep well. G._ ’

Frank couldn’t remember them ever exchanging numbers, Gerard must have gotten his while he was in the bathroom or something. Frank went into his bathroom and rummaged about his medicine cabinet. Wondrously, he found some and went to apply it using his fingers lightly as he was still very sensitive. Gerard was right, it did soothe the stinging quite a bit actually. He texted him back:

‘ _Thanks. You too.’_

He wanted nothing more than to be with Gerard right now. He had just lost his anal virginity, this was a big thing and Frank was processing and recovering from it alone. It felt so unromantic. Frank felt embarrassed at wanting it to be like that. As a male, society expected him to have little emotional range and to just want a quick fuck in an alley. That wasn’t want Frank wanted, Frank wanted to have have cute dates and to hang out and to make love and to fall asleep with another person just to feel secure and loved. A lot of males wanted this but they were afraid to want it. Being afraid of your own desires is something isn’t something you should put up with, Frank thought. Frank was not afraid of his desire for his teacher anymore. Gerard however, while he didn’t show it as much as it was true, was very, very frightened about his desire for his underage student. But he never was a man to deny himself life’s pleasures.


	11. Bust-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to apologize to you guys enough for the lateness of this update, I'm so so so so sorry. Thank you to all of you who have waited patiently and I'm hoping more updates will be coming more frequently. Love you all <3

Frank awoke with a newfound feeling of appreciation for the breaking morning. Wasn’t the sunrise just fucking beautiful? He thought to himself. Frank was alive and was finally aware of it, he felt the breaths he took oxygenate his body and he felt the drumming of his own heart. The sunrise reminded him of Mr.Way’s eyes, the way it had the effect of you feeling instantly better when you looked at it.

Being drunk was nothing compared to this, alcohol was a damaging poison which lead to you throwing up and you probably embarrassing yourself. Being high was nothing compared to this either, weed made you lazy, slow and paranoid. This was a natural and beneficial high - a concept so alien to Frank it only thrilled him even more. He had found a new intoxicant, his new intoxicant; a drug only for him. The realisation of this made him grin and get ready with more haste. He ran out of the door without even getting his breakfast. 

Although last night he had had a gloriously big dose of Mr. Way he needed more of him, that was the only downside he could think of to the drug that was Mr. Way right now – you never quite had enough. Frank was a ball of nervous energy, happiness and agitation as he arrived at school. 

He simply couldn’t wait, he needed to see Gerard now. He completely pushed passed Ray and Bob, who were waiting for him near the music block for their morning cigarette, leaving them both confused and Bob hurt. 

‘Hey, dickwad, thanks for blowing me off last night!’ Bob called, vitriolic. He looked like he hadn’t slept much and he was carrying a big can of Monster Energy. Must have had another bust up with his parents and been kicked out, Frank thought. Frank would have normally remembered he’d forgotten to see his friend and felt guilty and try and apologize and make up some excuse but today Frank did not give a shit – he was not going to let Bob’s natural cynicism bring him down today. He just gave out a little laugh and carried on walking towards the art block, walking on air. My whole life does not revolve around you Bob, he thought to himself. 

When he got to the art block Mr. Way wasn’t there, but the door was open so he let himself in anyway. 

He allowed himself to wander around Mr. Way’s desk and look at his things; he tiptoed for some reason, in case his heavy footedness might have made his snooping more obvious. His jacket was over his seat so he must have just popped out. Frank allowed himself to touch it lightly which released a slight burst of his scent. Mr. Way’s coffee mug was stained with coffee rings on the inside and he had a half a pack of gum beside it. There was a few art books piled in the corner of the table and Frank read the titles of them ‘Rembrandt’, ‘Dalí’ and ‘Picasso’. There was an old pocket watch engraved E.L.Rush which lay opened next to a pile of papers he was reading over, annotated in his scrawly, artistic handwriting. Frank wondered whether he dared look in his drawers. He didn’t wonder for long though as he found himself rummaging through them already, being careful to put everything back into its place. He found a tatty copy of Dune by Frank Herbert and an even tattier copy of The Catcher in the Rye by J.D Salinger along with a few books on how to draw comic book characters which were fairly new in one. In another drawer he just found art supplies. Upon hearing approaching footsteps Frank stopped snooping and turned his attention towards the door. 

The art room was dimly lit as the blinds had not been opened yet so Mr. Way’s figure stood at the door as a very charmingly scruffy haired silhouette. 

‘Good morning’ his Jersey twang rang through the room with a playful edge. Frank couldn’t help the smile on his face.

‘Good morning’ he returned the greeting. Frank had an overwhelming urge to take his face with both hands and kiss him right there, he had to fight it with every ounce of will power he had. Mr. Way flicked on the light, revealing his sleepy but contented expression. He was carrying a large cup of coffee. 

‘How are you feeling?’ he whispered quietly, implying that he was asking how he was feeling after last night and not just generally. 

‘Fantastic, still a bit sore, but it doesn’t bother me too much’ he replied in hushed tones as Mr. Way sat down at his desk. He nodded. 

‘That’s what I like to hear’ he said like a teacher who was responding to a student who had just said they’d done extra homework. He grabbed his pocket watch, looking at it briefly before slipping it back into his jacket pocket. It amazed Frank that a man could be so old fashioned and modern at the same time – it was one of the wonders and charms of Mr. Way.

‘Do you want me to open the blinds for you, sir?’ adding sir at the end of his helpful proposition provoked another uncontrollable grin, an action Frank didn’t think he was ever going to get used to. It just felt so good. 

‘Yes please, Frank that would be very helpful of you’ Mr. Way gave him a smile and went back to marking his papers and sipping on his coffee. He felt his smile seeping through his bloodstream. Frank felt like a junkie who was getting his fix. 

When opening the blinds he caught Bob looking at him, frowning. Oh shit what must be thinking, Frank wondered. That faggot ignored me to go talk to his fairy art teacher? Probably, Frank thought, more than likely. He argued with himself on whether to go out and talk to Bob or stay with Mr. Way, but there was no competition really. That was until Mr. Way opened his mouth. 

‘Frank, I think to be less conspicuous we should restrict the times we see each other in school to lessons. It’s not that I’m not glad to see you, because I am, I just don’t want to give anyone any reason to believe that we’re more than we should be’ his voice was quiet and quick and he wasn’t looking at him. While Frank understood what he was saying he was still bummed. 

‘Can’t I still come at lunches?’ 

‘Maybe some lunches, but don’t make it a regular thing’ Frank nodded. 

‘Ok then’ he responded and made his way towards the door. Mr. Way raised his head and winked at him.

‘Thanks, Iero’ Frank’s insides quivered as he left the room. He felt invincible. 

That was until he saw Bob’s hulking mass marching towards him.

‘You ignorant fucking weasel, how dare you make me look like an idiot like that!’ he spat, not red in the face. Probably off the exercise, Frank thought. 

‘Woah dude calm down…’

‘No, I will not calm down! You’re a shit friend, it’s like even when you are there, you’re fucking not. You know what I’m saying?’ they were starting to attract quite an audience to the little scene Bob was making and it made Frank get even more agitated with people watching. 

‘Oh, ME? I’M the shit friend?’ Frank shouted incredulously. Bob’s face grew even redder, he stood with his feet apart and his arms ready at his sides, braced for a fight. He gave Frank an almighty shove which nearly knocked his skinny frame off balance. 

‘WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?’

‘THAT I’M FUCKING SICK OF YOU’ Frank knew him shoving him back wouldn’t do any good so he just jutted his chin up to show Bob he wasn’t afraid of him. Bob’s face contorted with rage and that’s when he chucked the first punch. It caught Frank hard just under his right eye but despite the pain Frank launched into action, flinging himself at Bob.

‘You fucking faggot!’ Bob spat at him, pushing him to the ground and kicking him hard multiple times in the ribcage. Frank was in too much pain to move. He had hoped that his small body would have helped him out and made him quicker and more agile but he stood no chance against Bob who he knew had been in loads of fights and won them. 

‘Don’t…call me…a faggot’ Frank breathed with venom, clutching his side and wincing. Bob who was walking away came back to tower over his body. 

‘I’ll call you whatever I like fairy boy, why don’t you run back to your faggot art teacher and cry to him about it’ Teachers were only just beginning to arrive on the scene so Bob started walking away sharply, met by the commands of ‘you get back here right now’. Two teachers came and knelt beside him, one being a lady History teacher and one being Mr. Way. His face was a mixture of anger, guilt and sadness and it broke Frank’s heart to see. His teacher could barely look him in the eye.

‘Are you ok, young man?’ the history teacher asked. Frank nodded but when he tried to get up he winced. ‘No, no you lie down there for now, sweetheart’. 

‘I’ll carry him in’ he heard Mr. Way say hoarsely. Still not looking him in the eye, Mr. Way scooped his arms under Frank’s back and knees and lifted him up, bringing him close to his chest before standing up. Although Frank was still in a lot of pain he loved being held by Gerard, he was slightly aware of people staring but he tried not to think of that too much. He just tried to savour how safe he felt in that moment. 

Mr. Way carried him all the way to the nurse’s office where he stayed with him while the nurse asked him questions, put an ice pack on his eye and checked his ribs for signs of breakage. This involved him lifting up his t-shirt but Mr. Way’s face only displayed signs of concern. He didn’t say anything much he was just there in quiet support. He only spoke when the nurse spoke to him. 

‘Did you see the incident, Mr. Way?’ 

‘No, I didn’t. I wish I had so I could have stopped it before it got out of hand’ his voice was tinged with anger. Frank finally got him to look into his eyes and then mouthed ‘it’s not your fault’. Mr. Way didn’t look like he believed him. 

*

Afterwards in the lunch hour, Frank told Mr. Way all about it. 

‘He called me a faggot’

‘I know, I heard’ Gerard made an expression like it made him sick to his stomach.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Mr. Way sat on his desk and Frank stood in front of it. Mr. Way wanted to so badly take Frank in his arms and comfort him but he just couldn’t. 

‘I think…I think Bob knows’ Frank said quietly and his teacher’s face looked alarmed.

‘Knows about us?’ he asked quickly in panic. 

‘No, no. I think he knows that I fancy guys…that I fancy you’ Frank’s voice trailed off.

‘Oh’ there was another long pause. ‘I feel responsible for all this…I don’t think you should come round tonight. Plus your ribs will be hurting for a few days’ Mr. Way mumbled. Frank felt distraught.

‘Oh no! Please let me come round tonight. I thought you said we were gonna make a weekend of it?’ 

‘I’m not so sure…’ Mr. Way said, his desires battling with his conscience. 

‘Look, I didn’t get beaten up for being gay or bi or whatever, I called him a shit friend. He’s always called me a faggot’ Frank argued his case ‘and my ribs don’t hurt that much any way’ he lied. Mr. Way’s expression was even. 

‘It’s still not something we should be doing’ Yeah, no shit, Frank thought. Oh he couldn’t turn back now, he hadn’t felt this happy in his life.

‘You make me really happy, sir. You make me feel loved and cared about. You make me feel worthy of love and care. My parents didn’t do a very good job of that, and neither did my friends. You’re the best thing I have in my life you can’t just take that away from me’ Franks words tumbled out passionately. Tears were even starting to form in his eyes from love and anger, the two contending forces inside of him. Mr. Way couldn’t help himself then, he pulled Frank into his body, hugging him tightly. Frank’s head was rested on his chest and he allowed himself to stroke it softly, speaking to him soothingly. 

‘There, there. It’s ok Frank. I’m just feeling guilty that’s all, but if that’s how you feel then… by all means come round tonight’ 

Guilt tripping people gets you everywhere, thought Frank.


	12. Control (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys! Sorry this is a short update, this chapter shall be posted in two or three parts anyway (rather like the first time they had sex in the chapter Touch Me, that was in 3 parts) I just wanted to thank you for all being so lovely for putting up and apologize for my lateness with me so I gave you a super quick update!
> 
> I would also like to take this opportunity to give a shout out to one of my very best friend's fic called Semiconscious which I will link you to below. Sophie's writing is excellent so I think you should all check it out! Thank you for being amazing :)
> 
> Sophie's fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1338904/chapters/2790196

Very shortly after he had finished washing up, Frank casually announced that he was going to sleep over Ray’s and they were going to study together, and that he might stay the Saturday as well. His parents didn't make too much of a fuss but his father very sternly reminded him that he had Ray’s parent’s number and would be checking up on him to make sure there was no ‘funny business’ going on as he put it. What he meant was he would be checking they weren’t drinking, doing drugs, impregnating girls and stuff of the like. Frank’s mom seemed glad that he was spending the night at a friend’s after it had been so long and of course the idea of him studying pleased her, she just worried about the usual Mom things of whether he was going to eat right and brush his teeth before he went to bed. After assuring her that he would be fine 5 times he set off out of the door with his a night bag and a nervous anticipation. 

He had deeply regretted telling Gerard that he was going to stop smoking. The walk there was even longer now he didn’t have nicotine racing through his veins calming him down. Frank still had his cigarettes as he hadn’t found the strength to chuck them away yet. Maybe just one, he thought. 

One turned into 3. That was good going for Frank though and he felt fractionally more normal, he was just concerned about how his breath smelt. He didn’t have any gum. 

When he finally arrived at the house he knocked on Gerard’s door with confidence and Mr. Way answered, his tie was neat, pulled up to his fastened top button and tucked into his waistcoat. Oh, boy, Frank thought. Frank knew not to move unless he was instructed, he held his cool gaze for a few moments before he spoke. 

‘You may enter’ he said clearly. Frank bowed his head with a little grin and went inside. When Mr.Way closed the door he told Frank to go into the living room and sit down on the far couch which he did. Gerard sat down opposite him and gave him a little reassuring smile. ‘How’re your ribs?’ he asked softly.

‘They’re just fine’ Frank replied with a weak smile. 

‘Good, good’ Gerard cleared his throat ‘Um, I have something for you.’ Frank’s face lit up. 

‘You have something? For me?’ Gerard couldn’t help but laugh at his little face, he was so delighted. Gerard handed Frank a little bottle of pills. Frank stared at the bottle puzzled, they read Ritalin but he had no idea what they were. He gave the older man a questioning look.

‘They’re for ADHD, Frank’ Gerard revealed tentatively.

‘Oh!’ Frank exclaimed with a mixture of relief and gratitude. ‘Thank you so much! How did you get these?’ Frank probed.

‘My brother Mikey works in pharmacology, and he owes me a favour’ Gerard answered with a wink. Frank was thrilled. ‘You take them 2-3 times a day, 3 if you have trouble sleeping particularly. Would you like a glass of water so you could have one now?’ Gerard offered. Frank nodded enthusiastically then Gerard went to get him a drink. 

‘Thank you’ Frank said, before washing down the pill.

‘Now that that’s over and done with… we need to sit down and talk about our arrangement, our contract as it were…’he trailed off and waited for Frank to nod before continuing. Frank was tingling with happiness already just being in his presence. ‘Although I think you may have guessed, I wanted to make sure that you are aware of what I’m proposing. I want us to engage in sexual relations where you are completely submissive, and where I have full control over you. Do you understand?’ Gerard was speaking slowly making sure that I caught every word. Frank could only nod as he was so tongue tied, he was getting aroused already just picturing Mr. Way dominating him. It sent shivers down his spine. ‘Frank, please speak instead of nodding it makes the consent that little bit clearer’

‘Sorry, yes. I understand. And consent’ Frank answered. 

‘Of course you will be able to withdraw consent at any point during play, we will use something called a safeword. When the safeword is used I completely stop whatever I’m doing and make sure you are ok. Your safety and comfort is of top priority to me Frank and if I want to do something you don’t then just use the safeword – it is completely fine and I won’t think any less of you for using it. Also, if you just want me to make situation less intense you can always just say ‘yellow light’. Do you understand?’ 

‘Yes, I understand and consent’ Frank repeated, feeling very reassured by the whole safeword and traffic light arrangement. He was impressed, actually. He previously thought that people who were into things a bit kinkier wouldn’t have been concerned about safety. He then had a thought. ‘Why can’t we just use the words ‘no’ and ‘stop’?’ Frank asked curiously. 

‘Because the words ‘no’ and ‘stop’ and any word that denies consent might be part of our play’ he answered matter of factly. Ah, Frank thought, right. There was silence between them for a few moments. 

‘Has that freaked you out a bit?’ Gerard asked with reserved concern. He was expecting this.

‘Hm, maybe a little’ Frank confessed. 

‘That’s ok, that’s fine. We won’t go for rape play. Although there are a few other aspects of BDSM I’m interested in trying with you. BDSM standing for bondage, discipline, dominance, submission, sadism and masochism. I wouldn’t worry too much about it though; I’m not going to do anything you’re not comfortable with.’ Gerard reached over and grabbed Frank’s hand and squeezed it and Frank gave him an affirming smile. It sounded so exotic and exciting and Frank was looking forward to having a taste of it. Especially if it was Gerard introducing him to them. 

‘That’s completely fine. I know that you wouldn’t hurt me or make me do anything I didn’t want to do’ Frank told him with confidence and it made Gerard grin widely and nod. 

‘We’ll start off lightly of course. All you have to do for me is exactly what I say, after this we’ll ramp it up a little and it’ll be easier once we’ve explored and found out what each other likes’ he said enthusiastically, so thrilled that Frank was into this. He couldn’t help but realising how lucky he was. He had found such a gorgeous little sub, and he couldn’t wait to exert his power over him and see him more naked, exposed and desperate that anyone would ever see him. 

The situation was so surreal but none of them could allow themselves to feel guilty. Both of them were just too fucking pleased with themselves. 

Mr. Way then rose to his feet, towering over Frank. ‘Get on your knees in front of me, boy’ Frank of course obeyed. ‘Look at me’ Frank did ‘Now repeat after me: I, Frank Iero, completely give myself to you, Mr.Way.’ 

‘I, Frank Iero, completely give myself to you, Mr, Way’ 

‘and will obey…’

‘and will obey…’

‘all the orders you give me…’ 

‘all the orders you give me....’ 

‘for’

‘for’

‘I am’

‘I am’

‘yours.’

‘yours.’


	13. Control (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the beginning of what you've all been waiting for! This is my first time writing dom/sub smut so I hope it's hot enough! Please comment and tell me what you think, I love reading your comments! ^.^
> 
> Also, it would mean a lot to me if you shared this on your Tumblrs or Twitters or whatever because I can't personally promote this fic :) (too many family and friends snooping about)

Mr. Way’s hand stroked the younger male’s dark hair and Frank flushed at the loving gesture as his full-on gaze penetrated his from above.

‘Such a pretty boy’ Mr. Way complimented him, which made him blush even more. ‘You are to call me either Mr.Way, master or sir at all times, do you understand? Don’t speak, just nod’ Frank nodded his head three times, the anticipation growing and growing in his chest. ‘Alright…the safeword is Vienna. Get undressed baby’

Frank began to take off his clothes with his rickety hands. He was excited but he was also nervous, although he tried to tell himself that nothing would be too kinky just yet. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in trying some stuff; it’s that he felt so inexperienced and virginal. Especially compared to the God of man he was getting naked for.

When he was fully undressed Mr. Way nodded slightly, signally Frank to resume his kneeling position on the floor. The older man went into a drawer and took out what Frank immediately recognised to be a collar. It was thick and made out of patent leather with a big ring attached to the front for leashing purposes. As his teacher approached him with it he lifted his chin up compliantly to make it easy for him to put on. It was comfortable, Frank realised as it was fastened. Mr.Way smirked with satisfaction at the sight of his sub, completely naked and collared like a dog – his dog. Frank’s eyes were hungry; he enjoyed the feeling of ever so slight constriction around his neck. He liked even more that it was a symbol of Mr. Way’s ownership of him.

‘I want you to touch yourself’ the man ordered. Frank put his hand between his spread legs and took hold of his cock and waited for further instruction. ‘Now I want you to slowly toss yourself off for me. Don’t take your eyes off mine’ Frank complied, moving his hand slowly down his shaft.  Desperate to please his dom he made the sluttiest facial expressions and most desperate noises, looking at Mr. Way with half lidded eyes and jaw slightly agape as he moaned. He began thrusting into his own grip for good measure. Mr. Way started to get semi-hard in his jeans, fuck he was so hot, he thought to himself. The man nodded minutely and licked his lips at the masturbating boy in his living room, already knowing what he was going to ask of him this evening.

‘You can stop that now.’ When Frank stopped Mr. Way continued. ‘Turn around and face away from me. Now I want to use the moisture from your dick to lube up your fingers…’ The older man waited again, watching the collared boy obey his commands. ‘Bend over a little, there’s a good boy, show me your sweet little ass.’ Frank was quivering at his compliments, his body was flushed and warm and he was so fucking turned on; and willing to do whatever the fuck Mr. Way wanted him to do. The worked up expression that his teacher tried to hide while watching him be his little bitch drove him crazy. ‘Now I want you to stick those fingers up your ass and fuck yourself on them’ Mr. Way ordered his voice dripping with lust. Frank breath hitched and his muscles tensed in pleasure at his fucking filthy words. He couldn’t see the older man but he heard the zipper of his fly being worked down. Oh fuck this was so hot, and Frank loved every second of it. Bending right over and putting his cheek on the carpet to give his master the best view,  Frank stuck his first digit which was lubed up with his own precome at his puckered hole and slowly pushed it inside. Frank realised just how tight he was as the hot, moist passage clung to his finger. He began to work it slowly, little grunts coming from the back of his throat. The boy could hear fast, wet sounds coming from behind him. Mr. Way was pleasuring himself to the sight of him. Driven by this, Frank made himself push two fingers inside his ass. This made his asshole stretch and made it burn but Frank just gritted his teeth and began working this fingers inside himself with the satisfaction of knowing he was being a good little sub. He heard his dom’s voice from behind him then. ‘You’re such a fucking good little slut’ he whined ‘Say my name, boy’ Frank pushed his ass back against his own fingers, making his hips do all the work instead of his digits so he was riding himself. This pleased Mr. Way greatly

‘Oh Mr. Way! My master’ Frank whimpered breathlessly. He was starting to experience pleasurable anal sensations now, but his fingers weren’t enough – he needed something longer. He wanted so bad for his master to fuck him but he knew he couldn’t as for that he would have to wait patiently.

Mr. Way was revelling in the sight of his sub being so fucking dirty for him, it was really hard for him not to pump his shaft until he came. He stopped though for he had more plans for Frank. ‘Stop…stop that now’ he growled breathlessly. Frank reluctantly pulled his fingers out of his ass and tried to make his head stop spinning. ‘Turn round’ Frank obeyed his master’s firm voice. Seeing Mr. Way only made Frank’s lust become even more unbearable. His jeans and boxers were lowered exposing his hard member which was leaking and swollen. His face and eyes were flushed with desire. ‘Suck on your fingers’ Oh god this is going to be disgusting, Frank thought, and of course it was but he tried his damn best to look like he was enjoying it. He used to same expressions he used which made his master hungry for him when he was tossing himself off. Mr. Way couldn’t take just looking at this gorgeous submissive being anymore – he needed him to touch him.

‘Now come over here and finish me off, there’s a good boy’ Frank knew exactly what he wanted, he made his way over to him and immediately grabbed the older man’s erection firmly in his hand and took him into his mouth. Both males moaned wildly. Frank’s vocalisation made his mouth vibrate on Mr. Way’s cock heightening the pleasure even more. As Frank hollowed his cheeks he looked up at his dom, watching his euphoric expression in rapture. He began blowing him at a steady pace, taking all of his cock into his mouth so his tip bumped into his tonsils. Mr. Way was mumbling incoherently and Frank knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. Frank was painfully hard and so desperate to come so he put as much effort into the blowjob as possible so that it could be his turn quickly. He twisted his hand at the base of his shaft while he sucked harder and faster, flicking his tongue over Mr. Way’s slit. He was so wet and hot and filled Frank’s mouth completely and he every second of devouring him.

‘FUCK!’ the teacher yelled as he was sent over the edge. He blew his hot sticky load into the back of the boy’s throat and watched him swallow it. Unimaginable pleasure was coarsing through his whole body as he rode out his orgasm. A pleasant, warm, tingling feeling spread through his body as the feel good chemicals rushed into his bloodstream. He consequently felt even weaker than before and had to lean against the wall for support.

He looked at Frank, there was cum dribbling from his red swollen lips and his face was glistening with moisture. Fuck he was so fucking sexy, Gerard’s mind raced.

Pulling back up his boxers and doing up his jeans, Gerard forced himself to compose himself into Mr. Way. Frank was looking up at him expectantly. He needed to come so badly, he hoped his leaking erection would catch his master’s eye and he hoped he would be as kind to relieve it.

‘You’ve been a very good boy for your master little Frankie, you may come now’ Mr. Way managed to choke out. It took a few moments for Frank to realise that his dom wasn’t going to make him come, but he was thankful for the order anyway. His hand worked quickly and gracelessly and it seemed like no time at all before he was jerkily blowing his load over Mr. Way’s nice cream carpet. 


End file.
